


Bad medicine

by Road1985



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Nico y Levi han decidido llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, conocer a los padres del otro, aunque las cosas no salen como estaban planeadas.Tampoco Nico espera que Levi deseaparezca después de la peor noche de toda su vida y después luego no espera tener que rezar para que una operación salga bien.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi odiaba los turnos que le tocaba pasar en urgencias. No le molestaba lo rápido que pasaban las horas ahí abajo o el estrés que suponía pasar de un paciente a otro, delo que normalmente, a los diez minutos ya no recordaba el nombre porque llegaba otro.

No, nada de eso era su problema ahora, todos esos traumas los había superado ya durante sus primeros meses de interno en el hospital, ya había pasado por todos los posibles motivos para ser despedido por hacer alguna cagada.

Su problema con las urgencias era que por mucho que le dijeran, allí no podía aprender lo que quería. Las urgencias eran velocidad, un pensamiento, una acción y el paciente podía morir, se lo llevaban para operar, pasaba ahí el resto de la noche o simplemente se marchaba a su casa porque tenía un catarro.

Lo peor que llevaba eran lo niños, los más pequeños sobretodo, cuando tenían que esperar con sus padres, durante horas allí. Le encantaban los críos y ser padre había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños, después de convertirse en médico y encontrar el amor. Las dos primeras las había cumplido, el tema de los niños, sin embargo, aunque nunca había estado cerca, ahora que tenía a Nico a su lado, desde hacía meses, esa posibilidad volvía a estar ahí.

Así que después de una hora buscando el motivo por el que un niño de dos años no dejaba del llorar, porque la fiebre no había bajado en todo el día y verlo marchar hacia la planta de pediatría sin haber encontrado el motivo de su malestar, Levi se sentía un fracasado, porque si algo no podía soportar era saber que un niño estaba enfermo o herido.

Aunque ese día, se dio cuenta que había algo que soportaba todavía menos, aunque hasta ese momento no lo sabía. Era mucho peor encontrarse que su novio llegaba en una camilla, agarrándose el brazo y que le dijeran a él que tenía que colocarle el hombro en su sitio porque no había más médicos disponibles.

Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al verle aparecer, los ojos apretados, mordiénse el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse sangre y la respiración agitada. Dejó caer las vendas que estaba recogiendo, no le importó que fueran a parar al suelo y que habría que tirarlas porque ya no estaban esterilizadas, echó a correr pasando junto a varios compañeros, casi chocó con una camilla que iba de camino a uno de los pasillos y tuvo que pararse en seco frente a la de Nico cuando lo dejaron en el box correspondiente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ya veo que no estás bien. ¿Te han atacado? - Preguntas más preguntas fueron saliendo de la boca de Levi, mientras miraba al otro médico que de pronto se acababa de convertir en paciente, mientras que los ojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban a su compañero de arriba abajo. - No veo herida, no veo sangre...

\- Levi... Levi. 

Nico alargó el brazo que podía mover y sostuvo la barbilla del muchacho para que dejara de moverse y lo mirara a la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es mi día libre, estaba jugando al rugby y cuatro tíos el doble de grandes que yo se me han tirado encima. - Levi ahogó un gemido. - No es para tanto, he caído mal, hacía tiempo que no jugaba y he caido mail, me he dislocado el hombro, eso es todo.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Ahora que conocía la historia, Levi le miró el brazo, le habían colocado unas bolsas de hielo sobre el hombro y le habían inmovilizado ese brazo.

Nico acarició su mejilla y le hizo acercarse. Todavía no habían hecho publica, por decirlo de alguna manera, su relación en el hospital, algunos compañeros lo sabían, los habían visto juntos o los habían visto entrar o salir juntos de algunas de las áreas privadas que muchos conocían bien; pero oficialmente, no eran una de las parejas del hospital.

\- Lo digo en serio, estoy bien, me han puesto el calmante que le pondrían a un caballo y ni siquiera noto dolor alguno, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

\- No puedo estar tranquilo cuando traen a mi... a mi...

\- Dilo.

\- Además no es verdad que sientas dolor, llevamos más de seis meses juntos, - Dijo Levi en un susurro. - ¿De verdad piensas que no conozco tu cara lo suficiente para saber cuando estás sintiendo algún dolor?

\- Dilo.

Nico acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Levi con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió. No era un gesto que hiciera delante a todo el mundo, en realidad, muchos de sus compañeros no le habían visto sonreír nunca. Pero eso era lo que más relajaba a Levi cuando tenía un mal día, cuando se ponía nervioso o simplemente cuando no estaba seguro de ser bueno para el caso que le habían asignado.

\- ¿Que quieres que diga?

\- Que soy tu novio.

Levi dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, esperando que toda la planta de urgencias se volviera de golpe, gritara, les vitoreara o comenzara a cantar una canción. Pero nadie se preocupó de lo que estaban hablando, en realidad nadie había dado cuenta de que el que había entrado en aquella camilla era uno de los médicos del hospital.

\- Eres mi novio.

\- Soy tu novio y tu eres el mío y confío en ti, en que eres un gran médico...

\- No, no, no se te ocurra decirlo. No me pidas eso. - Levi dio un paso atrás, pero Nico le agarró el brazo y le obligó a quedarse donde estaba. - Nico, no, no puedo. Sobretodo porque eres mi novio, no sería ético.

\- Sólo tienes que ponerme el hombro en su sitio, es algo que habrás practicado cientos de veces y no es nada del otro mundo.

\- No es nada del otro mundo cuando eres de ortopedia.

Le temblaban las manos, podía sentir que todo el cuerpo estaba a punto de ponerse a temblar como un flan y estaba a un segundo de echarse a correr y que otro médico hiciera lo que Nico le estaba pidiendo.

\- Levi, vamos, lo digo en serio confío en ti. Llama a quien quieras para que te asista, DeLuca, Link, cualquiera te dirá que estás preparado.

Como odiaba lo fácil que le era creer las palabras de Nico, incluso cuando él no creía en el discurso. Siempre había sido y seguía siéndolo, una persona insegura, necesitaba que la gente le reafirmara en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. De niño quería ser médico, pero no había sido hasta que su profesor de ciencias les había llevado de visita a un hospital y uno de los médicos le había dicho que le veía como un futuro cirujano, que no se lo  tomó en serio. Lo mismo le había pasado con el hecho de ser gay, hasta que Nico no había aparecido en su vida, no se había atrevido a creérselo.

Desde luego no iba a hacerlo solo, así que aprovechó que Owen pasaba por allí para agarrarle y decirle lo que había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa, el cirujano se mostró tranquilo y le dijo un simple, "¿Sabes como hacerlo verdad?"

Levi miró a uno a otro. 

\- Doctor Hunt, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Puedes, porque lo has estudiado y practicado.

\- No se trata de eso. No puedo atenderle porque...

\- Si por que estáis juntos, te aseguro que eso es algo que ya hemos pasado por ese tipo de cosas muchas veces y tendríais que estar casados y que uno de los dos opere a corazón abierto al otro para que pueda suponer un impedimento.

Levi miró a uno a otro, ninguno dijo nada, eso significaba que sus compañeros, sus superiores conocían ya su historia con Nico y a nadie le importaba. Eso le hizo se sentirse más relajado, muchas veces había tenido miedo que de tener una pareja y sobretodo de estar con alguien del trabajo, las cosas pudieran ponerse complicadas entre sus compañeros.

Esa reacción le dijo que no iba a ser así.

Respiró profundamente y lo hizo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo no pensó, Nico confiaba en él, Hunt le estaba mirando, observando lo que hacía pero al mismo tiempo controlando que lo hiciera bien.

Nico no protestó cuando, con el gesto más firme y directo posible, Levi le puso el hombro en su sitio. Decían que había sido soldado, tal vez estaba acostumbrado y había sufrido alguna herida importante ya. 

Había oído muchas historias sobre el otro médico, más que nada porque no muchos le conocían pese al tiempo que hacía que llevaba en el hospital. Si bien era cierto, ahora se daba cuenta que no era un secreto que fuera gay y que mantuviera una relación con él.

Había oído decir que era algún tipo de espía del gobierno investigando el hospital, otros decían que era de la mafia china, aunque fuera medio coreano, incluso los más imaginativos decían qu estaba escapando de un ex y se había tenido que cambiar el nombre.

Nadie le conocía como él, nadie como Levi sabía quien era el verdadero Nico, nadie disfrutaba de su sonrisa como él, en la intimidad, ni le habían escuchado hablar sobre su familia, sobre los años pasados en Corea y los años en Italia... nadie le había escuchado hablar en italiano en aquel hospital, más que él.

\- Lo ves... - Gimió Nico, mientras se agarraba el brazo que le temblaba. - No ha sido tan difícil.

\- Te he hecho mucho daño ¿verdad?

Nico negó con la cabeza y atrajo el cuerpo de Levi, agarrándole por la cintura y tirando de él. Sentado en la camilla era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Levi podía parecer más alto que él, así que Nico aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada dolorosa.

\- Si duele, entonces no lo hacemos bien y lo sabes. Me has puesto el hombro en su sitio y lo has hecho delante de tu jefe. Creo que no podrías haberlo hecho mejor. - La mano de Levi internándose en su cabello, le relajó más que cualquier calmante que le dieran despues. - Ahora te agradecería que me inmovilizaras el brazo, dolerá mucho menos.

\- Si, claro perdona.

Levi no dijo en voz alta que se había quedado embobado teniendo a Nico así, pegado a él, que estaba dejando que cuidara de él, un alfa dejando que su omega se ocupara de él. 

Se puso colorado con ese pensamiento, había pasado demasiadas hora jugando a D&D, a ninguna persona normal se le ocurriría un pensamiento así.

Pero al mismo tiempo, la repentina debida de Nico y verse a él ahí, protector en lugar de protegido, le dio también el valor para decirle algo que llevaba días buscando la forma de preguntarle.

\- A lo mejor te parece muy precipitado y posiblemente no sea el momento para preguntarte algo así. - Nico levantó la vista, mientras entre Levi y una enfermera, inmovilizaban su brazo con un cabestrillop pegado al brazo. - No, será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento, no se como se me ha ocurrido.

\- ¿Que es lo que te ronda la cabeza? ¿Me vas a preguntar otra vez como te veo mejor, con gafas o sin ellas?

\- No, creo que me quedaré un tiempo con las lentillas, son más comodas de lo que parecen.

\- Y me dejan verte la cara mejor.

De nuevo, Levi se puso colorado. Era casi peor que esas cosas se las dijera su novio que alguien extraño. Le ponía más nervioso. 

Negó con la cabeza para dejar de mirarle a los ojos y ser  capaz de hacer salir la propuesta que le había hecho su padre lo más rápido posible, antes de arrepentirse.

\- Mis padres quieren invitarte a cenar.

Hasta la enfermera se quedó estupefacta al escuchar eso. Miró a Levi, seguramente porque aunque conocía al muchacho, nunca lo había visto así, la cabeza bajo, los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, casi sin respirar, esperando escuchar la respuesta, si es que había alguna. Luego se volvió hacia Nico, atontado por los calmantes, pero todavía dolorido porque le hubieran puesto el hombro en su sitio; pero aún así, sorprendido por la proposición, una proposición que no se esperaba.

\- Tus padres quieren conocerme. - Levi asintió mientras se mordía el labio. - Tus padres quieren conocerme. 

\- Te aseguro que no ha sido idea mía. Dicen que nunca me han visto tan feliz y que si alguien me hace sonreír así y consigue hacerme salir a algún sitio que no sea el trabajo, entonces tienen que conocerle y darle las gracias por hacerme feliz. - Nico parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra o metal ahí sentado frente a él. - He hablado demasiado, hablo demasiado, lo sé... Lo sabes, me pasa, cuando más nervioso me pongo. 

\- Me encantaría conocer a tus padres, deben ser una gente muy especial para que tu seas como eres. Diles que será un placer aceptar su invitación. 

De nuevo, como si los últimos minutos no hubieran ocurrido, Levi dio un paso más hacia Nico, tomó su rostro entre las dos manos y me besó. Le besó delante de la enfermera y de un par de críos que miraban desde el otro lado. 

\- Esto significa que estamos haciendo lo nuestro más serio. - Dijo Nico agitando el pelo de Levi. - Y después de esa cena no habrá marcha atrás. 

\- Muy tarde para echarme atrás ahora y no decirte que mis padres se mueren por verte ¿verdad? 

\- Espera que mis padres te conozcan.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mala idea, o por lo menos una idea estúpida tomada en el momento de euforia y que cuando se miraba con perspectiva, era mala, precipitada y solo podía terminar mal. Por lo menos eso era o que Levi no podía dejar de pensar mientras seguía  buscando la forma de decirles a sus padres que quería llevar a alguien a cenar a casa el viernes.

De los pocos amigos que había tenido desde el instituto, sus padres los conocían a todos. Sus tres fieles compañeros de partidas de rol, la compañera italiana de intercambio con la que había planeado si viaje ñor Europa y que luego nunca había hecho y sus dos compañeros de estudios de la universidad que sólo habían sido eso, compañeros de estudio que habían comido pizza en el garaje de sus padres que se había convertido en una especie de pequeño apartamento para él. Pero desde luego nadie había sido acompañante de una cena en familia.

Sabía que sus padres harían preguntas, querrían saber quien era el atractivo médico que de pronto formaba parte de su vida

No tenía problemas en decir la verdad, en el hospital todos sabían que era gay, todos sabían a que Nico y él estaban juntos y había pasado la fase de la vergüenza por darle algún beso o cogerle de la mano delante de cualquiera.

Pero sus padres era algo diferente, suponía que era diferente para todo el mundo. Una cosa era la vida en el trabajo o entre amigos, si los tuviera y otra ponerse delante de sus padres, los dos sentados en el sofá, mirándole y decirles, "papa, mamá, soy gay y he invitado a mi novio a cenar para que podáis conocerlo."

Respiró profundamente sin apartar la mirada de su móvil. Había sido tan fácil invitar a Nico a cenar. Parecía lo normal, lo lógico después de los meses que llevaban juntos. Pero presentarlo a sus padres y dar el paso más grande de su vida, era otra cosa.

\- Nicolás está encantado, - Dijo para si mismo, cualquier cosa que Nico fuera capaz de hacer, le daba fuerzas para hacerlo él también. - nunca le he visto sonreír así y dice que hablará con sus padres para que yo pueda conocerlos. 

Volvió a respirar y suspiró. Sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número grabado en la memoria de su teléfono que correspondía al móvil de su madre y esperó. 

\- Levi, cariño. Que alegría escucharte. Desde que has entrado a trabajar en el hospital parece que no tienes tiempo para tus padres. ¿Es que no somos tan importantes como los compañeros tuyos que ganan premios por descubrir como salvar más pacientes?

\- Hola mamá. Sabes que os quiero mucho y sabes que los turnos que tengo me hacen trabajar muchas noches. No tengo tiempo para hacer mucho diera del hospital.

\- Ya, ya. Tus padres son de otra época y están fuera de tu nuevo grupo de amigos. 

\- Mamá. 

\- Dime al menos que estás comiendo bien, a ver si con esos turnos raros que tienes, te olvidas de comer. ¿Tengo que llevarte unos cuantos tuppers para que te alimentos bien?

\- Mamá. Estoy comiendo bien, la comida del hospital es bastante decente. Así que no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por mi único hijo ahora que se acaba de ir de casa?

Levi sonrió. Echaba de menos la preocupación de su madre, incluso ahora que estaba cerca de los treinta y los consejos de su padre sobre como arreglar el coche o hacer una buena barbacoa para los amigos. 

\- Mamá, escucha. Estaba pensando en ir a cenar este viernes a casa, con vosotros. Tengo el fin de semana libre y podría dormir con vosotros, como antes.

\- Levi, ¿lo dices en serio? No sabes lo feliz que va a hacer a tu padre escuchar eso. Vale, cocinare mi lasaña, la que tant te gusta.

\- Espera, hay más

\- Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan bonito. ¿Cuál es la pega? Tendrás que escaparte al hospital durante el sábado. 

\- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que la lasaña tendrá que ser para uno más. Iré acompañado.

Tras esa declaración, hubo un largo silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Lo entendía, era la primera vez que Levi les decía algo así a sus padres, la primera vez que decía tener pareja, la primera que su hijo se veía con alguien y no era para luchar contra dragones y zombies en una partida de seis horas encerrados en el garaje.

\- ¿Acompañado... con una chica... con tu novia?

Levi carraspeó, no quería dar la noticia por teléfono, sobretodo porque no se había preparado el discurso con el que quería hacerlo.

\- Acompañado si. Es alguien del hospital, llevamos unos meses trabajando juntos y algunos meses también... juntos y quería que le conocierais, es importante para mi.

\- Claro, por supuesto hijo. Cualquiera que sea importante para ti, es importante para nosotros, sobretodo si se trata de la novia de nuestro hijo.

Sabía que era su momento para ser sincero, para decirles que no era una mujer, que estaba saliendo con un hombre porque había aceptado que era gay. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, de alguna manera le parecía incorrecto o poco delicado soltar la bomba por teléfono. 

Siempre había sincero con sus padres, sobretodo con su madre. De alguna forma encontraría el valor o simplemente dejaría que sus padres sacaran sus propias conclusiones al verlos llegar juntos.

*

Nico tenía baja de dos semanas. él quería trabajar, decía que a pesar de solo disponer de un brazo podía seguir siendo útil en el hospital. No le dejaron y le obligaron a quedarse en casa durante todos esos días.

Levi se pidió unas, merecidas, vacacione, que no se había tomado desde que había entrado en el hospital y nadie podía negarle. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a pasar esos días solo en casa, pero nadie dijo nada, el cirujano era un tipo reservado y aunque Levi era un libro abierto en lo que a sus emociones se trataba, había conseguido, hasta ese momento, mantener su relación con Nico bastante privada y los compañeros decidieron no preguntarle para evitar que le diera un ataque de pánico.

Así, sin darse cuenta, estaban pasando los primeros días para ellos dos solos, sin horarios, sin más problemas, ni preocupaciones que la cena del viernes y eso también les daba un poco más de tiempo para preparar la cena.

\- Mis padre son buena gente, un poco pesados y les gusta preguntar mucho. - Dijo Levi justo después de dejar una bandeja con desayuno para los dos al lado de la cama. - Son como dos enorme cachorros que quieren jugar todo el tiempo y te imitan y van detrás de ti.

Era miércoles, habían pasado juntos la noche en el enorme apartamento de Nico. Había cajas por todos lados, con el trabajo no había tenido tiempo de desempaquetar la mitad de sus cosas. 

Lo que Nico no sabía todavía era que a Levi le encantaban las mudanzas, disfrutaba sacando cosas de cajas y buscarles el mejor lugar a los libros, ordenados por tamaños o alfabéticamente, los discos por artista o género y las películas por cualquier organización que se le ocurriera.

\- Suelo gustar a los padres. - Contestó Nico, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama y alargaba la mano para pillar una de las tazas de café. - Al menos al inicio, siempre me presentan como un chico responsable, cirujano... estudiante de medicina antes, todo un partido claro. Luego ven que soy muy tímido, que no me gusta relacionarme y que parezco un tipo bastante raro y ya no gusto tanto a un padre protector.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Como no vas a gustarle a los padres de alguien?

Levi no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo. Nico dormía desnudo, excepto por un boxer negro, por lo que no pasaba desapercibido un cuerpo perfecto.

\- Lo que estás pensando no es en lo que se fijan los padres cuando me conocen, incluso no les gusta. Piensan, a veces lo han hecho, que soy un novio de pega, algunos han dicho que soy mal actor y desde luego muchos padres han pensado que voy buscando dinero.

\- ¿Quien podría pensar algo así de ti?

Nico sonrió y alargó el brazo, acarició la mejilla.

\- Eres demasiado dulce y probablemente nunca verías nada sospechoso en un tío bastante guapo, desconocido y silencioso que está saliendo con tu hijo. 

Efexrivamente, Levi no había pensado nada raro cuando Nico se había acercado a él. 

\- Pero mis padres no son de ese tipo.

\- ¿Tus padres saben ya que eres gay?

Levi negó con la cabeza. 

\- Bueno, a lo mejor les cueste un poco entenderlo, son bastante religioso, judíos como ua te habrás dado cuenta y hay cosas que les cuesta un poco entender.

Nico dio unos golpecitos sobre la cama para que se sentara junto a él y le ofreció la otra taza de café. 

\- ¿Los tuyos lo saben?

\- Si, digamos que se resignaron a la idea de que no iba a llevarles ninguna chica a casa y que serían abuelos de un niño adoptado o de vientre de alquiler cuando me pillaron en la cama con un ex.

\- ¿Te pillaron... estabais...? Dios mio.

\- No es lo que piensas. Ellos estaban de viaje y yo aproveché a llevar a mi casa a mi novio de entonces. Eran vacaciones en la univerdidad y quería unos días tranquilos con él. Mis padres volvieron antes y nosotros dormíamos en mi cama, abrazados. 

\- ¿Desnudos?

\- Así que eres un poco pervertido.

\- No, yo solo quería saber... - El rostro de Levi se puso colorado de golpe y casi se atragantó con el sorbo de café. - Solo quería saber cuanto habías traumatizado ya a tus padres para saber lo que pensarán de mi.

\- No me importa lo que piensen. - Nico apoyó la barbilla sobre sobre el hombro de Levi y le besó la mandíbula. - Quiero que te conozcan, eso es todo. 

Levi notó tristeza en las palabras del cirujano, pero no preguntó. El momento, los dos a solas en la cama, tranquilos, juntos y sin unos problemas que todavía no habían llegado. 

\- Dentro de dos lunas la pareja de enamorados deberá enfrentarse a la primera prueba para encontrar su camino, la velada en casa de los Smicth.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Dijo Nico entre risas.

\- Juego a dragones y mazmorras ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, me refería a eso de "los enamorados".

\- ¿Eso he dicho? ¿He dicho enamorados? - Nico asistió con la misma sonrisa en los labios. - Oh dios. Lo siento. No pretendía...

\- ¿No estás enamorado de mi?

\- ¿Enamorado? - Levi dio un respingo que casi le hizo caer de la cama de culo. - Enamorado es una palabra muy grande. No se si decirla así y ahora... porque si tu no sientes lo mismo, entonces suena bastante estúpido.

\- Tranquilo, me gusta como suena la idea esa de los dos enamorados frente al mundo. 

\- O frente a nuestros padres. 

-Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a jugar a rol.

Levi rio tontamente. 

\- Creo que mi personaje moriría continuamente porque no podría quitarte la vista de encima. 

\- Bueno pues de momento hagamos una buena interpretación delante de tus padres y nos preparamos el segundo round con los míos. 

Levi no dijo entonces que nunca había pasado por ello, que nunca había conocido a los padres de nadie porque nunca había tenido pareja.

No le dijo tampoco que estaba de los nervios por ello, porque Nico parecía muy tranquilo.

Se guardó todos sus miedos y sus vergüenzas tras la sonrisa que Nico siempre tenía reservada para él.

*

\- Es una idea horrible. ¿Por qué no me has detenido mucho antes de llegar aquí? - Preguntó Levi, girando sobre sus propios pies delante de la puerta de casa de sus padres. 

\- Todo va a salir bien. - Nico contestó cogiéndole de la mano, tirando de él y alargando la mano para hacer sonar el timbre y así, que su novio no tuviera forma de escapar antes de que sus progenitores abrieran la puerta y les saludaron. - Todavía quiero ver como mi enamorado se enfrenta al desafío de esta noche. 

\- Usas mis propias palabras contra mi. Eso es jugar duro. 

Nico rodeó su cintura, todavía contaban como unos segundos antes de la apertura de la puerta. 

\- Jugaremos duro esta noche. - Susurró el cirujano en el oído de Levi. - Sí no nos quedamos sin dormir, como premio para mi intrépido enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi aguantó la respiración. Había esperado tener tiempo para preparar el momento, preparar la presentación y tener las palabras listas cuando llegara el momento de presentar a Nico a sus padres. 

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a su madre delante, sonriente, los ojos brillantes como cada vez que pasaba por casa desde que se había marchado y vivía solo. Le gustaba ver lo contenta que se ponía al verle llegar; con una familia tan reducida como la suya, saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, ya le hacía sentir bien.

\- ¡Levi, bienvenido! Has llegado pronto, tu padre todavía no ha vuelto de comprar los últimos detalles para la cena. Ya sabes como el gusta elegir la leña para la chimenea. Sigue empeñado en que alguna madera huele al bosque donde ha crecido. Oh, has venido acompañado, pensaba que ibas a venir con tu novia... si es que los jovenes de hoy todavía decís novia. ¿Quien es tu amigo?

Levi se echó a reír. Casi había olvidado lo intensa que podía llegar a ser su madre. Siempre directa, siempre con los ojos fijos en la otra persona hasta que obtenía la respuesta que esperaba. Era algo más bajita que Levi, en muchas cosas le recordaba a Bailey, seguramente por eso se había sentido siempre incómodo y seguro al mismo tiempo con su superior.

\- Hola mamá. Este es Nico.

\- ¿Nico? Bonito nombre, pero nunca lo habría dicho.

\- Mamá...

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. - Nico dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano de la mujer para estrecharsela. - Entiendo la sorpresa, pero es mucho mayor si le digo que soy medio coreano, medio italiano. Mi aspecto viene de oriente, pero mi nombre de occidente.

La mujer se echó a reír con esas delicadas carcajadas suyas, que casi le hacían parecer un ratoncito.

\- Me gusta tu amigo, sentido del humor para presentarse y quitar la presión del momento. Nunca me habías hablado de él. ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de un chico tan apuesto y educado? Vamos pasad, esperaremos a tu novia mientras tomamos un aperitivo en la cocina.

\- No le has dicho nada sobre nosotros. - Dijo Nico en voz baja, mientras Levi y él entraban en la casa y perdían de vista a la mujer al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Lo siento, no me parecía correcto decirles a mis padres por teléfono que soy gay y que tengo novio.

Nico aprovechó el momento de intimidad para acercar a Levi rodeando su cintura con una mano y le dio un beso en la cabeza. No quería ser pillado dándole un beso... beso, si la mujer les pillaba, aquello podía ser interpretado como un gesto cariñoso de un buen amigo que se preocupaba por su hijo.

\- Todo irá bien, tu madre parece bastante razonable, seguro que lo entiende.

\- No es mi madre la que me preocupa.

Nico le miró un momento, pero no preguntó a que se refería con eso, no porque no quisiera o porque no le interesara, sino porque su madre salió de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano y les indicó que se encaminaran al salón.

\- Bueno, tu padre ha dicho que se va a retrasar un poco, hay mucha gente comprando antes de que mañana esté todo cerrado. Así que tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes un poco de tu vida y que me digas donde está esta novia tuya a la que tengo tantas ganas de conocer.

En un gesto casi imperceptible, Nico acercó su mano, apoyada sobre el sofá, hasta la de Levi y rozó su pie. Quería que supiera que estaba allí, que le apoyaba en todo, el cualquier decisión que tomara. 

Después de lo que le había contado sobre su adolescencia, entendía que ahora le costara ser completamente sincero y decirles a sus padres quien era en realidad.

\- Las cosas me van bien, la verdad mamá es que estoy muy contento.

\- Se te ve, tienes ese brillo en los ojos que se te quedaba después de una de tus partidas de rol. ¿Te ha dicho Levi ya que es un Master de nível... ¿Qué nivel decías que habías llegado a ser? Bueno es igual, tendrías que verlo jugando con sus amigos. Unas navidades nos convenció para comprarle una capa... Una capa, ¿Te lo puedes creer? De terciopelo rojo, porque decía que eso le ayudaba mejor a meterse en el personaje de master. Pero bueno, seguro que eso se lo has contado a todos tus amigos.

Levi se puso colorado, casi había olvidado una de las mejores aptitudes de su madre, avergonzarle delante de sus amigos, tanto delante de los nuevos a los que contaba cosas como lo que acababa de decir, como a los de siempre, para los que tenía continuamente cosas que revelar, siempre vergonzosas para él.

Nico respondió riendo levemente y agradeció el vaso de vino que le ofreció la mujer.

\- Mamá, te agradecería que no empezaras a contarle a mi... a Nico nada sobre mi infancia que le haga salir corriendo o mirarle raro a partir de esta noche.

\- No podría verte diferente a como ya te he visto. Te conozco tranquilo.

Levi se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo. En otro momento se habría abalanzado sobre él, le había abrazado y besado, pero tuvo que contenerse, al menos hasta haberle dicho a su padre su verdadera relación con el cirujano.

\- Aw, guapo, exótico, educado y encima tiene la palabra justa. Espero que estés saliendo con su hermana.

Justo cuando Levi había encontrado el momento para decir la verdad, para contarle todo a su madre, la puerta de la calle se abrió y su padre entró en casa. 

No le pasó desapercibido a Nico que su novio se ponía nervioso ante la llegada de aquel hombre. Pensándolo bien, no recordaba que le hubiera contando mucho sobre él. Si que sabía que su madre estaba metida en todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida de Levi, pero si no fuera porque hablaba siempre en plural de sus padres, podría haber pensado perfectamente eran su madre y ella solos.

\- Cariño. Mira quien ha llegado pronto y viene acompañado.

\- Por fin voy a poder conocer a la chica que me da esperanzas de ser abuelo. - Dijo la voz desde la entrada. - He traído leña para los próximos seis o siete días, así que si los chicos quieren quedarse a pasar unos días, al menos estaremos calentitos.

\- Deja que te ayude.

La mujer se levantó y los dejó de nuevo solos en el salón. Al mirar a Levi, Nico se dio cuenta que se había puesto pálido de repente y tenía la mirada fija, perdida en la mesa de café.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Esto es más díficil de lo que yo pensaba.

Nico volvió a coger su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

\- No tienes que decirles nada si no te sientes capaz. Se que has venido por eso, pero entendenré que necesites más tiempo. No te sientas presionado porque yo se lo haya dicho a mis padres, se que nuestras situaciones son diferentes.

\- No es eso... Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como enfrentarme a ello y hablar del tema.

Parecía que le costaba respirar y aunque Nico podía entender los nervios cuando le tocaba a un hijo, confesar a sus padres que era gay; algo le decía que se trataba de algo más; algo más profundo, algo personal, algo que hacía daño a Levi, más que darle miedo.

\- Está bien, soy tu amigo, tu mejor si quieres. Ya les contaremos...

\- No... No, no quiero esperar, porque quiero que sepan que soy feliz, que tú me haces feliz y que si les hago abuelos, no será con una mujer. 

Eso si que pillo por sorpresa a Nico. 

Llevaban ya unos meses juntos y se habían dicho ya, mutuamente esas palabras mágicas de "te quiero", casi todas las noches o los días de fiesta pasaban el tiempo en casa de alguno de los dos y el cirujano tenía en mente preguntarle a Levi si había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar su piso compartido e irse a vivir con él.

Pero la seguridad con la que Levi hablaba sobre su relación, sobre lo feliz que era junto a él, las ganas que tenía de compartirlo con sus padres, le hacía sentir que iban por el camino correcto, que los dos sentían lo mismo por el otro y que si todo iba bien esa noche... o iba mal y entonces sería el parapeto perfecto, el abrazo perfecto y quien iba a reconfortar a Levi el tiempo que el joven médico.

\- Cómo quieras, te seguiré tomes la decisión que tomes. Yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

Levi asintió y se puso en pie, en cuanto sus padres entraron en el salón. El hombre era tres veces más alto que su mujer, un tipo enorme, el pelo completamente blanco, una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras se quitaba los guantes. 

No hacía falta fijarse mucho para ver que padre e hijo no se parecían absolutamente en nada.

\- Ah, no, hoy tampoco conocemos a la afortunada. Pero es un placer conocer a un amigo de Levi.

El hombre estrechó la mano de Nico con fuerza y le dio una palmada en la espalda tan contundente, que le hizo daño en el hombro lastimado.

\- Ten cuidado, se lesionó jugando al rugby y con muchos golpes así no podrá volver a usar el brazo en mucho tiempo. - Intervino Levi, un poco más tranquilo.

\- Así que juegas al rugby, siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad conocer las diferencias entre el rugby y nuestro fútbol. Creo que ya tenemos conversación para la velada.

\- No te abuses del muchacho cariño. - La mujer se puso entre ellos dos y empujó a los dos médicos hacia la mesa del comedor, que estaba tan perfectamente colocada y con tanto detalle que Levi se la imagino preparándolo todo durante horas para que fuera perfecto a la hora de conocer a la novia de su hijo. - De momento vamos a por los entrantes que las cosas fritas frías son un asco.

Levi decidió esperar al segundo plato a que todos hubieran comido algo, a que sus padres se sintieran a gusto con la presencia de Nico y que vieran que era un buen hombre, para entonces sincerarse por fin.

Lo que no esperaba, aunque debería haberlo hecho, era el interrogatorio al que les iba a someter su madre en cuestión de pocos minutos y al que apenas les iba a dejar contestar.

\- ¿Donde está la chica que querías presentarnos? Me hace mucha ilusión que hayas venido a cenar y que nos presentes a un buen amigo tuyo, pero claro, nosotros teníamos las espectativas puestas en conocer a "tu persona especial." 

\- Bueno, de eso quería hablaros.

\- Pérdona Nico, no pretendo hacerte sentir incómodo. Lo dicho, me encanta conocer a los nuevos amigos de mi hijo, pero cuando hablamos por teléfono, dijo que quería presentarnos a alguien especial y... Estoy segura que eres un muchacho muy especial, bueno tu singular origen ya te hace especial.

\- ¿De que origen hablamos?

\- El muchacho es medio coreano, medio italiano.

\- ¿Hablas italiano? - Se metió de pronto en medio su padre.

\- No es mi lengua más fuerte pero... - Comenzó a contestar Nico.

\- Madre mía, Levi, ¿Dónde has encontrado esta joya de amigo? Médico. ¿Ya tienes especialidad o sigues aprendiendo como Levi?

\- Soy cirujano de ortopedia.

\- Cirujano ya... madre mía, Levi, no lo dejes escapar que este chico te puede enseñar mucho. Y además hablas varios idiomas y eres deportista. Dime que has conocido ya a la chica perfecta y que vais a tener una bonita familia.

\- Y si no la has encontrado no te preocupes, puede llegar cuando menos te los esperes. - La mujer cogió la mano de su marido y le miró un momento sonriente. - Mira nosotros, seguro que Levi te lo ha contado. Su padre murió siendo él muy pequeño y yo me encontré muy sola. Entré en un grupo de apoyo para gente que lloraba la pérdida de alguien querido y entonces le encontré a él. 

\- Yo había perdido a mi hijo en un ataque de un desquiciado armado que entró en un supermercado. Mi hijo su novio estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y... bueno el caso es que conocí a la que ahora es mi mujer y somos muy felices.

Nico miró un momento a Levi y de pronto lo comprendió todo. Temía hacer daño a su familia, temía que el padre que había encontrado tras la puerte del primero, sufriera o lo pasara mal recordando a su hijo muerto.

\- Venga, venga, no nos hagas esperar más, cuéntanos todos sobre esta chica. No nos has dicho ni siquiera como se llama.

Levi respiró con fuerza, tenía varias posibilidades y se imaginaba que aquella situación podía tener de muchas maneras diferentes. 

Pero ya sabía que no verían mal que su hijo fuera gay, tal vez fuera doloroso por los recuerdos, pero no saldría tan mal como había escuchando en otras muchas historias.

Además, Nico estaba allí, a su lado, sosteniendo su mano por debajo de la mesa, apretándola para decirle, sin palabras, que estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasara. No estaba solo, no se trataba de decir que era gay y aceptar las consecuencias.

Si las cosas se torcían demasiado, saldría de allí con Nico, con un novio que le quería, que le apoyaba, que le llevaría a casa, que dormiría con él, que lo abrazaría y protegería.

\- Nico, se llama Nico.

\- Ah, Nico, que casualidad. Igual que tu nuevo amigo. 

Su madre tuvo que pensar dos veces sus palabras antes de darse cuenta que dos más dos hacen siempre cuatro.

Miró a su marido, también parecía sorprendido, pero en realidad había algo en la expresión de los dos, una tranquilidad que Levi no se esperaba.

\- Nico... - Comenzó a decir su padres después de un corto silencio. - y supongo que Nico te quiere y va a cuidar de ti y espero que también le hayas dicho que estamos deseando conocerle ya que está con nuestro hijo.

\- Si señor, quiero cuidar a su hijo y se que si es la persona que es y de la que me emanoré, es gracias a ustedes.

Levi sabía que su novio haría eso, no esperaba que se hubiera quedado callado, incluso sintió que se le llevaba el pecho de un intenso calor al ver que le protegía, que se presentaba oficialmente, que asumía el compromiso de cuidarle de sus padres.

No es que hubiera pensado ya en una posible boda, un matrimonio con Nico, pero aquello era lo más parecido a un verdadero compromiso romántico y sentimental entre dos adultos, delante de los padres de uno de ellos.

\- Peo no se te ocurra invitarle a jugar a un partido de rugby. - Sentenció la madre de Levi. - Le has visto, si acaba debajo de todos esos hombres enormes como tu, no solo acaba con el hombro dislocado. - Nico asintió, al mismo tiempo que los cuatro reían. - Sabes que Nico es mi único hijo y seguramente te habrá dicho que soy muy intensa y que siempre me estoy metiendo en su vida y en sus cosas.

\- No, tranquila, Levi siempre me ha dicho...

\- Eres un encanto, de verdad que entiendo porque Levi ha decidido dar el paso con los hombres contigo, pero no hace falta que digas lo contrario, se que soy algo excesiva y me preocupo demasiado.

\- Entonces, supongo que estamos conociendo hoy a nuestro yerno y que lo vuestro va en serio.

Levi asintió y por fin, cogió la mano de Nico y la apoyó bajo la suya, sobre la mesa. 

De pronto se había quitando de encima un peso que no sabía que tenía.

El resto de la velada, una vez que las cosas estuvieron claras y tranquilas, pasó entre risas, un par de copas y una tarta que había hecho su madre, porque le encantaba cocinar, aunque en realidad, no era su fuerte.

Levi rechazó agradecido la invitación de sus padres para que se quedaran a dormir. Ya les estaba ofrenciendo un dormitorio para que pudieran dormir juntos y aunque Levi estaba tranquilo con su relación, todavía no estaba preparado para toda esa normalidad con su madre que los esperara al día siguiente para desayunar con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que las puertas del coche estuvieron cerradas, la calefacción encendida y la radio puesta.

Levi respiró con fuerza y se echó a reír.

\- Eso ha sido muy raro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A todo, parecía que mis padres ya lo supiera y solo estuvieran esperando a que yo lo dijera. ¿Crees que siempre lo han sabido, que siempre han sabido que yo era gay?

\- Los míos lo sabía. Creo que es el mismo sexto sentido que hace que sepan cuando te vas a hacer daño o si estás triste. Creo que los padres lo saben todo. 

\- Ya lo descubriremos cuando nos toque a nosotros, supongo.

El silencio se hizo en el coche, por parte de Levi porque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado en voz alta y que había dejado salir sus pensamientos, por parte de Nico porque le había cogido por sorpresa.

\- No he dicho nada, perdona, olvídalo. 

\- No pasa nada

\- No he dicho nada de verdad. Cre oque mi madre me ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que quiere ser abuela y...

\- Siempre he querido tener hijos. ¿Tú no?

Levi sonrió en silencio de nuevo, parecía el día en el que tantas cosas se aclaraban. Cuando había pensado en tener pareja, un punto fundamental era el pensamiento de que serían padres, que harían una familia juntos, ya fuera con una mujer o con hombre.

\- Será un tontería, pero siempre me he imaginado a mi, algo más mayor enseñando a mis hijos a jugar a rol, pasando las tardes de domingo con mi pareja y los niños ,

El beso de Nico le dejó sin aliento, o tal vez fue su mano rodeando su cintura, atrayéndolo, haciendo que el pequeño espacio del coche que los separara se hiciera casi inexistente. También pudo ser el calor del cuerpo del cirujano o saber que sus padres seguramente estaban mirando desde la ventana de su casa.

De cualquier forma, se dejó llevar, entrelazo los dedos en el cabello de su novio y le devolvió el beso con intensidad durante lo que pudieron ser dos segundos o tal vez diez minutos.

\- Bueno, ya conocemos los da la mitad de la familia, ahora falta que tú conozcas a mis padres. - Dijo Nico mientras Levi ponía el coche en marcha. - Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres, estoy seguro que también les va a encantar. Ya te han visto en foto y dicen que estarían encantados de conocer a"ese chico tan mono". ¿Que me dices, cenamos el lunes con ellos?

\- Nunca he conocido a los padres de nadie siendo - Se echó a reír Levi, nervioso. -... bueno, eso, siendo el novio de nadie porque nunca, he sido el novio de nadie.

\- Perfecto, entonces no tendrás el pánico de las veces ha salido mal el tema. Quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, que te quiero y que somos felices.

Al parar en un semáforo, Levi se volvió hacia el cirujano.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es la primera vez que lo dices tu primero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Nico se frotó el hombro lastimado, con todo lo que había pasado en la cena, había olvidado tomarse los calmantes y comenzaba a dolerle.

\- Has dicho que me quieres y hasta ahora no me lo habías dicho nunca tu primero.

\- Te quiero, Levi, te quiero y quiero que conozcas a mis padres para que podamos hablar de nuestro futuro juntos.

Levi asintió y puso el coche en marcha. No pregunto si a Nico le parecía bien que se quedara a dormir en su apartamento, pero estaba seguro que el cirujano no quería escuchar esa pregunta tampoco. Además, agotado y feliz, quería pasar aquella noche con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico se preguntó cuando se había torcido tanto la noche como para terminar así.

Lo tenía todo controlado, sabía que sus padres iban a reaccianar bien cuando conocieran a Levi. Si él adoraba al joven residente, ellos lo harían también. ¿Como no estar felices si había encontrado un muchacho inteligente, culto y educado con el que pasaba la mayor parte del día y que entendía lo que significaba ser médico y sacrificar muchas horas en el hospital?

La noche estaba servida en bandeja y encima se ahorra los nervios de la cena en casa de los padres de su novio. Este era su territorio, sabía donde no pisar porque estaban las trampas y sabía que podía guiar a Levi para evitar que tropezara.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan mal mirándose al espejo? ¿Por qué sentía que le había fallado a su novio? ¿Por qué Levi no le contestaba al teléfono?

Y todo por culpa de una maldita cena. 

Esperando saber algo de Levi en su día libre, después de haber llamado al hospital y de que Bailey le dijera que el residente no había ido a su siguiente turno, de que no le contestara en su apartamento y que por su puesto no le contestara al teléfono, Nico decidió torturarse un poco más, recordando la cena, intentando averiguar en qué momento se había estropeado la velada con sus padres.

\- Y yo pensando que eras un exagerado por estar tan nervioso ayer cuando cenamos con mis padres. -  Levi se echó a reír y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras Nico aparcaba el coche. -  Mírame ahora a mi, estoy hecho un flan. 

\- No te voy a decir que todo irá bien, pero todo irá bien, mis padres van a ver que eres el amor de mi vida y el hombre perfecto para mi. 

\- Wow. -  Levi rio más alto, nervioso, casi histérico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? 

\- Nunca me has dicho eso. -  Nico esperó sin decir nada. -  Que, que soy el amor de tu vida.

\- Prefería decírtelo ahora que delante de mis padres por primera vez. 

Nico se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Acarició su mejilla y antes de abrir la puerta le dio un segundo beso en el cuello. 

\- Vamos, casi puedo puedo oler desde aquí el roastbeef de mi madre. No sabes lo furiosa que se pone si se qua aunque solo sea un milímetro. A veces creo que ella habría sido mejor cirujana que yo. 

Los dos padres de Nico abrieron la puerta tres segundos después de que él llamara.

A Levi le pareció asombroso el parecido que tenía Nico con los dos, tanto fisicamente como en cada gesto que alguno de los tres hacía. 

Su padre le miró de arriba abajo, colo había hecho Nico la primera vez que se habían visto, solo que obviamente no había la misma intensidad que le enamorado desde el primer momento. 

Si madre ponía la parte de orgullo y esa pared de seriedad y tensión en la espalda que ahora Levi intentaba que perdiera y fuera más abierto con la gente que le rodeaba. 

\- Así que tu eres Levi. 

Normalente eso sonaría como una obviedad y Levi se echaría a reír. Pero tal y como lo escuchó decir a ese hombre de casi metro noventa que superaba los sesenta años pero seguía siendo imponente como lo debía ser pocos años antes, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir y extender la mano lo más tranquilamente que pudo. 

La cena comenzó bien, Nico estaba seguro de eso, aunque teniendo en cuenta como terminaron las cosas, tal vez solo había sido una ilusión después de todo. 

\- Nico nos ha dicho que tienes intención de ser cirujano, como él. -  Dijo el hombre mientras su mujer servía los platos.

\- ¿Crees que tienes su talento? Nico es el mejor en lo que hace y dentro de poco recibirá el reconocimiento que se merece. -  La mujer se sentó a la mesa, espalda recta y las manos cruzadas sobre el mantel. -  No quiero que te sientas inferior estando a su lado, si tus manos no son tan increíbles como las suyas. 

\- Ahm, bueno. -  Levi bebió un largo trago de vino. 

\- Mamá, no es necesario que seas tan grosero con alguien a quien acabas de conocer. A parte de que se trata de mi novio. 

\- No estoy siendo grosera con nadie hijo. Se trata de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva, apropiada. Tu eres un genio y él, un muchacho a quien acabas de conocer.

\- Tu madre tiene razón. Es posible que solo esté contigo para aprender y copiar todo lo que sabes. 

\- ¡Papá! 

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tu madre y yo queremos que tengáis las cosas claras. Es normal enamorarse, sentirse atraido por otra persona. Levi es... no comparto tu atracción por los hombres, pero supongo que es guapo. 

\- Pero estamos hablando de tu carrera, de la suya también. Si vais en serio, - Nico no podía creer como era posible que sus padres estuvieran comiendo como si nada, como si no estuvieran insultando a su novio. - Levi, cariño, debes tener en cuenta que o eres un genio como nuestro hijo o vas a estar siempre a la sombra de lo que él haga, de sus éxitos.

\- Y si también decides ser cirujano como él, te van a comparar y normalmente no para bien. No queremos que termines odiando a Nico solo porque sea mejor que tú.

\- ¡Ya basta, los dos!

Nico dio un golpe a la mesa y se puso en pie. Dejó que pasar un momento de silencio, que ni su padre ni su madre dijeran nada y se percataran, aunque solo fuera durante ese instante, de lo cerca que estaba Levi de salir corriendo o por lo menos de meterse debajo de la mesa.

\- Yo... se que... estoy seguro que nunca seré un cirujano tan espectácular como Nico, le he visto en quirófano, trabajo con él todos los días y se de lo que es capaz.- Levi mantuvo la mirada puesta en el plato de comida que apenas había tocado. - Le veo cada día, veo lo mucho que se castiga cuando una operación sale mal, sobretodo cuando no es culpa suya, cuando no es algo que pueda controlar. Yo supero la derrota, él pasa días buscando el motivo, pensando en la forma en que podría haberlo hecho diferente y por eso se que nunca seré la mitad del cirujano que es él. No se preocupen, ya se que jamás, jamás, llegaré al nível que tien su hijo. No seré nunca un competidor para él, nunca le haré sombra y no creo que nadie me vea por encima de él.

\- Levi...

\- No, lo digo en serio y la verdad es que no me importa. Se que jamás tendré las manos de Nico, ni su dedicación, se que jamás podría ser como él dentro de un quirofano. - Nico miró a su novio en silencio y alargó una mano por debajo de la mesa para agarrar la suya. -  Pero es precisamente por eso que le quiero tanto. Si los dos fuéramos genios ninguno se habría fijado en el otro, si no hubiera ido detrás de cuando quería olvidarse de mi, no estaríamos juntos. 

Ninguno de los padres de Nico dijo nada durante un momento. Los dos le miraban fijamente y luego se miraron entre ellos. 

Levi estaba aterrorizado, no estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar así, a mostrarse fuerte o seguro de sus palabras. Sólo lo hacía delante de Nico y porque Nico era Nico. Para el resto del mundo seguía, siendo una persona tímida e insegura. 

Nico estaba seguro que esas palabras ganarían a sus padres, tenían que hacerlo, porque había sido el don de la palabra de Levi lo que le había hecho ganárselo. 

\- Has escogido bien, hijo. De eso no hay duda. -  Dijo por fin su padre y un, segundo más tarde Levi estaba relajando la espalda. Pero solo, durante un instante. -  Y siento tener que ser yo quien te diga esto, porque probablemente no te habrás dado cuenta por ti mismo. 

\- Papá ¿De que estás hablando? 

\- De tu futuro. Estás a punto de entrar la mejor época de tu vida para realizar los grandes logros de tu carrera. ¿De verdad quieres distraerte con el primer muchacho encantador que se cruce en tu camino? 

\- Tu padre tiene razón. Te hemos dado laekor educación, sabíamos que llegarías muy lejos y por eso hicimos los esfuerzos que hicimos. Por ti y tu futuro.

\- Mamá... 

\- No nos parece justo arriesgarlo todo por un enamoramiento pasajero. -  Durante un momento muy pequeño, Nico casi pudo jurar que su madre sonrió antes de terminar de hablar. - Sabes tan bien que no sería la primera que vienes a decirnos que te has enamorado de verdad. 

Levi ahogó un gemido, aunque tan solo Nico lo escuchó porque estaba a su lado. Lo miró, pero el residente tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa. 

Su madre sabía el efecto que iban a tener sus palabras sobre él y lo había dicho a conciencia. 

\- Creo... Creo que no me encuentro muy bien. Será mejor que me vaya. 

Justo lo que Nico no quería que Levi dijera. 

Justo antes de que se pusiera en pie, intentó detenerlo, atrapó su mano con la suya. Estaba fría, casi helada. 

Levi la apartó lentamente, con un gesto que intentó no pareciera maleducado, pero también se aseguró de mantener la mirada baja y los labios apretados. 

\- Espera, me voy contigo. 

\- No, no hace falta. Creo que... Necesito caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco. 

Nico dio unos pasos hacia él, tenía que mirarle a la cara. Tenía que mirarle a los ojos. Pero no pudo, Levi no se lo permitió y tuvo que dejarle marchar. 

Esa había, sido la última vez, que lo había visto antes de que no respondiera a sus llamadas y le perdiera de vista. 

Ahora no estaba del todo seguro si plantarse en la puerta de su apartamento era realmente una buena idea, pero tampoco sabía dos de más buscarle. 

Una vez allí, una vez que nadie podía decirle absolutamente nada de Levi desde hacía prácticamente un día, llamó con insistencia y no tenía intención de parar hasta que le abriera la puerta. 

Pero no lo hizo, veinte veces había llamado y solo había conseguido llamar la atención y molestar a los vecinos de la planta. 

\- Llama a la policía si quieres que te habrá. -  Dijo una señora mayor al fina del pasillo. -  Hace casi dos días que el chico no sale de casa. 

\- ¿Le ha visto? 

\- Le vi llegar la otra noche. Hizo mucho ruido al salir del ascensor, creo que incluso se cayó al suelo antes de llegar a su puerta. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se había hecho daño? ¿Vio sangre o algo? 

La mujer negó con la cabeza. 

\- Solo lloraba, estoy segura que llegó llorando y parecía que le dolía algo porque se sostenía el vientre.

Nico sabía que no era lo mejor que podía hacer y que si Levi estabs enfadado por ocurrido no le haría gracia que reventara la puerta de su apartamento. 

Pero como dice el dicho, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas y aprovechando sus clases de boxeo y defensa personal, no tuvo problemas en llevarse por delante la puerta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su novio. 

No fue hasta llegar al cuarto de baño que no se dio cuenta que no habría podido responder. 

Allí estaba, tendido, enroscado, hecho un ovillo con su propio cuerpo, pero sobretodo pálido, cubierto en sudor e inconsciente


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche, dando vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital, Nico descubrió finalmente lo que sentía, pensaba y pasaba la gente cuando un ser querido estaba en la mesa de operaciones de un quirófano.

Hasta ese momento sabía que era una experiencia terrible, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto un padre, un marido o un novio muerto de miedo podía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Miró el reloj cada cinco minutos y no paró de darle a vueltas a como podía haber cambiado las cosas si... Si no hubiera dejado marchar a Levi solo de casa de sus padres, si le hubiera parado los pies a su madre mientras insultaba a su novio, si le hubiera llamado antes, si se hubiera preocupado, si...

Demasiado posibilidades y ni había hecho ninguna. Lo único que había hecho era dejar pasar el tiempo, romper la puerta del apartamento de su novio y llamar a una, ambulancia.

Había comprobado que, gracias al cielo, Levi respiraba, aunque le costaba. Así había comprobado que tenía una fiebre muy alta y que moverle, aunque fuera de la forma más leve, resultaba extremadamente doloroso para el joven médico.

El pánico estuvo a punto de apoderarse de él mientras esperaba que llegara la ambulancia. Así que, muerto de miedo, decidió llamar a Linc. Sabía que no era el más indicado pero era su mejor amigo, sería quien mejor lograría, calmarle.

\- Dime que...

\- Levi no va a morir. Eres uno de los mejores médicos que conozco y vas a, mantener la calma en los minutos que tarda en llegar la ambulancia.

\- Soy un buen médico.

\- Exacto, eres un gran médico, así que, concéntrate en tu paciente. Cuando esté en manos de los paramedicos te conviertes en el novio que tiene ganas de llorar.

Seguramente habría sido capaz de controlarse por si sólo. Era racional, siempre lo había sido y no tenía intención de cambiar ahora. Pero las palabras de Linc ayudaron lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar en otra cosa.

Veinte minutos más tarde se estaba mirando las manos temblorosas mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera del hospital y miraba por primera vez el reloj.

No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque en la vida de médicos que pasaban tres cuartas partes del día en el que hospital y que no veían más gente que los pacientes y sus compañeros, el tiempo y las emociones pasaban de un modo diferente.

Cuando no estaba en el quirófano llevando a cabo una operación, estaba con Levi, comían juntos, dormían juntos en la sala de descanso y se encontraban en la mitad de los pasillos, siempre que Levi no estaba trabajando con él. 

Volvió a mirar el reloj, Bailey, Hunt y Grey llevaban una hora en el quirófano con Levi y por el momento no le habían dicho nada. 

Pensó en lo que le había dicho la vecina de Levi, sobre los dolores, sobre como regresado a casa retorciéndose. De nuevo se flajeló por la idea de que si hubiera vuelto a casa, con él, si hubieran ido a su apartamento, las cosas habrían terminado de otro modo y lo que fuera que le había pasado a Levi habría podido controlarlo. 

\- Nico. 

Levantó la mirada, había perdido la noción del tiempo, había pasado media hora más. 

Meredith se sentó a su lado y durante un segundo Nico dejó de respirar. Conocía los gestos, los había aprendido en otro hospital, pero eran los mismos. 

Sabía lo que esperar en cada situación. Sabía cuando iban a ser malas noticias o cuando el cirujano quería encontrar la forma de explicar a un familiar algo que no iba a entender con palabras simples.

Por suerte, también conocía el gesto tranquilo y relajado de un médico cuando las cosas habían salido bien, la operación había salido bien y las noticias eran buenas. 

\- La operación ha ido bien, ha sido perfecta. - Nico respiró con fuerza y se echó a reír. -  Levi ha tenido mucha suerte de que le encontraras. 

\- Meredith por favor. No hace falta que me hagas sentir bien, que me reafirmes en lo valiente que he sido... Dime como está Levi, lo que le ha pasado y si se va a poner bien. 

\- Se a poner bien, solo ha sido apendicitis, una bastante seria, eso es cierto. Pero por eso he dicho que ha tenido suerte de que estuvieras allí. 

\- ¿A que te refieres? 

Lo cierto era que Nico ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no le hacía sentir mejor, pero prefería que alguien lo dijera en voz alta. 

\- Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento... 

\- Vale, vale, me hago una idea. - Intentó que no se notara el temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento. Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, probablemente Levi estaría muerto. - Pasa a la parte en la que me dices como estaba cuando llegó con ambulancia y como está ahora.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, la operación ha sido todo un éxito, una apendectomía de libro, solo ligeramente preocupante por la fiebre alta con la que llegó; pero la hemos podido controlar sin problemas.

\- Tenía fiebre... - Dijo Nico en voz baja. 

Apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño y sentir que se clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano. No estaba seguro de poder volver a cerrar los ojos sin ver delante de si la imagen de Levi acurrucado en el suelo, inconsciente, sudoroso por la fiebre, que temblaba incluso cuando había perdido el sentido.

Había intentado cogerlo en brazos, pero Levi se quejó y musitó algo que parecía una plegaría para que no le moviera. 

Se arrodilló en el suelo y mientras llamaba al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia al apartamento, apoyó la cabeza de su novio sobre sus rodillas para que estuviera más cómodo, siempre y cuando se diera cuenta de algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Acarició su mejilla, entrelazó los dedos entre su cabello e intentó mantener la tranquilidad.

Que fácil era estar sereno cuando se trataba de un desconocido. Podía pasar horas en el quirófano operando a alguien de quien tan solo conocía el nombre. Incluso cuando sabía que había una familia fuera esperando, era fácil permanecer durante horas operando y no perder la frialdad.

Pero en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, su mente se había detenido y aunque nunca había sido una persona religiosa y no sabía siquiera exactamente como se rezaba, imploró a cualquier ser superior que le escuchara para que salvara la vida de Levi; probablemente el joven residente tenía unas creencias mucho más fuertes y si las cosas fueran al contrario... pero no eran al contrario, no era él el enfermo, no era él al que habían abandonado, no era él quien se había sentido morir, solo en su apartamento.

\- Nico, ¿me estás escuchando?

Levantó la mirada, podría decir que las últimas horas habían sido de las más largas de toda su vida y aunque no se había dado cuenta todavía, estaba agotado. miró el reloj, era de madrugada, casi las siete de la mañana; eso significaba que no había dormido en más de veincuatro horas, como si hubiera hecho un turno de cincuenta por lo menos.

\- Si perdona, estoy aquí.

\- Decía que Levi estará en postoperatorio al menos una hora más. Con la fiebre tan alta, Bailey quería estar segura que no nos daba ningún susto. - Nico asintió en silencio, estaba agotado y pese a que la operación había terminado, seguía temiendo que algo saliera mal. - ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un poco? Te avisaré si ocurre cualquier cosa.

\- No, quiero estar aquí.

\- Nico. ¿Cuanto hace que no reposas un poco? Estás en casa, lo sabes, todos estamos preocupados por Levi y vamos a estar pendientes de cualquier cosa.

\- Entonces tengo que avisar a sus padres, tengo que decírselo a su madre. tengo que decirle que... tengo que decirle que ha sido mi culpa.

\- Nico. - La mano de Owen sobre su hombro le hizo darse cuenta lo tenso que estaba. - Vamos a cuidar de él no solo porque es nuestro paciente. Levi es parte de nuestra familia. Puedes irte a descansar y dejar que seamos nosotros los que avisemos a su familia, es nuestro deber.

Linc apareció también en la sala de espera, se estaba quitando la mascarilla, debía haber estado en una operación él también y no había podido acudir antes. No es que la llegada de su mejor amigo le hiciera sentir completamente bien ya, pero lo cierto era que no saberse solo ayudaba bastante.

\- Vamos, te mereces comer algo y luego dormir. - Le dijo su amigo.

\- Necesito verle. Primero necesito ver a Levi.

No miró a nadie, oía sus voces pero no les estaba prestando atención. Sabía que todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados por él y por Levi, pero no estaría verdaderamente tranquilo hata que  le viera con sus propios ojos y como médico aceptara que la operación había salido bien.

 Verlo dormir, inconsciente con el oxígeno que todavía tenía que llevar para respirar bien durante unas horas y la voz de Meredith junto a él, diciéndole que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para bajarle la fiebre le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme solo por favor?

\- Claro.

\- No pretendo sonar borde, pero... no quiero irme a dormir, no puedo dejar esta habitación.

\- No te lo vas a quitar de encima cuando se entere lo preocupado que has estado por él.

Nico sonrió, en ese momento daría lo que fuera por ver a Levi levantarse de la cama, lanzarse encima de él, abrazarle y tener que luchar por quitárselo de encima... daría cualquier cosa porque los días que estaban por delante, la recuperación y cualquier complicación, pasaran en cuestión de dos segundos.

Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. cogió la mano de Levi, seguro de que con la anestesia todavía en su sistema, no se daría cuenta que estaba allí. Estaba más pálido de lo que lo había encontrado en cuarto de  baño, aunque las mejillas seguían más sonrosadas de lo debido por culpa de la fiebre.

\- No me han dejado llamar a tu madre. Aunque la verdad, no sabría que decirle. Sabes que no soy persona de muchas palabras y encima, soy muy sincero, así que seguramente lo primero que le diría sería que es mi culpa que estés aquí, que has estado a punto de morir porque soy un imbécil y que tengo mis padres... No puedo echarles la culpa por ser como son ¿verdad? Es culpa mía si no les he parado los pies, si he dejado a mi madre hablar y hablar, hacerte sentir mal. Creo que nadie me ha oído hablar durante tanto rato, ni mi padre, ni Linc, ni ninguno de los tíos con los que he salido. 

Besó el dorso de la mano del muchacho y se recostó en la cama. Querían que durmiera, entonces lo haría allí, pero nadie le iba a sacar de la habitación de Levi hasta que le viera despertar, ni hasta que alguno de sus compañeros le dijeran que se estaba recuperando.

Claramente se quedó dormido, estaba demasiado cansado, eran demasiadas horas de espera y el silencio demasiado pesado, así que apenas apoyó la cabeza en la sábana, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Nico no estaba acostumbrado a soñar, demasiado lógico y racional para dejarse llevar por los sueños y mucho menos por los sentimientos. Lo segundo ya lo había hecho al dejar entrar a Levi en su vida, en su aspiraciones en todo lo que era él. Así que por primera vez desde que tenía recuerdos, soñó, incluso cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se trataba de un sueño.

Leví apareció delante de él, parecía algo mayor, no mucho, cinco años máximo y ya no era un residente, incluso en silencio tenía un porte diferente, más seguro de si mismo, firme y tranquilo. No parecía tener mucho que ver con el muchacho que conocía ahora.

Y de pronto, tras Levi apareció un edificio, un enorme bloque de apartamentos, donde los dos se se vieron transportados hasta una casa perfectamente amueblada. no era su apartamento, desde luego tampoco era el pequeño sótano en el que vivía Levi en casa de sus padres. 

El sitio era una mezcla de muebles caros y juguetes de niños...¿juguetes? 

Nico caminó hacia la figura de Levi, ahora sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él y hablaba en voz baja, pero no con él. Caminó en el silencio, mirando la escena y cuando se dio cuenta que había dos niños allí, despertó de golpe.

Levi seguía durmiendo, miró el reloj, a simple vista parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, pero habían pasado horas desde el final de la operación. Se incorporó, le dolía la espalda, pero no se movió. Se quedó mirando a su novio, que todavía dormía en la cama.

Acarició su mejilla y se acercó.

Que estúpido se sentía al pensar que hacer el papel del príncipe azul, Levi fuera a despertar. No estaban en un cuento de hadas, su relación nunca había sido un cuento de hadas. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente?

Pero aún así lo intentó, no tenía nada que perder y tampoco le estaba viendo nadie. Así que se levantó, su espalda crujió pero no le importó, se inclinó sobre la cama y como si verdaderamente se hubiera convertido en el príncipe de Blancanieves o el de la Bella Durmiente, deposito un pequeño y tierno beso sobre los labios de Levi.

Se separó, no esperaba nada, en realidad y tampoco quería robar más besos a su novio. 

Pero si en algún momento había estado dispuesto a creer en la existencia de la magia, fue ese, cuando se dio cuenta que Levi había abierto los ojos y le estaba mirando.

\- Estás despierto. - Sonrió, con la felicidad más grande que había sentido jamás, apoderándose de su interior. - Dios Santo que susto me has dado... Yo... - Las palabra quedaron ahogadas en su garganta por culpa de las lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por no derramar. Decidió mantenerse en silencio y acariciar la mejilla del residente con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios. - Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa que me haya explotado el apéndice.

Los dos rieron, solo que Levi que tuvo que detenerse por culpa del dolor.

\- Es culpa mía haberte dejado solo.

Levi levantó la mano, cualquier movimiento era pesado y doloroso, pero logró alcanzar la mejilla de Nico y le hizo acercarse a él.

\- Es romántico. - Comenzó a decir levi en poco más que un suspiro. - Me has salvado. Has venido a por mi.

Nico apoyó la mano libre sobre la frente de Levi.

\- La fiebre no ha bajado, voy a pedir que te suban la dosis de antibiótico. - Se levantó, pero Levi le sostuvo el brazo y le hizo quedarse donde estaban. Sonrió, que difícil era olvidar por unas horas que era acompañante, novio, pareja del paciente y no su médico. - Quería decir que voy a llamar a alguien para pedir que te suban la dosis de antibiótico.

Levi asintió y cerró los ojos, no le hacía falta más para volver a dormir porque se sentía seguro al saber que Nico estaba allí, con él.

\- Así que el único que odia a alguien por lo ocurrido soy yo conmigo mismo.

Levi respiró con fuerza, tranquilo, dormido otra vez o simplemente arrastrado por la fiebre y Nico decidió aprovechar el momento y la rabia en su interior, para llamar a sus padres y contarles lo que había ocurrido


	6. Chapter 6

Al final Nico no había llamado a sus padres, porque en realidad no sabía que decirles. No sabía si echarles la bronca, si culparles de lo que le había sucedido a Levi o decirles que no se habían portado bien con su novio y debían pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido.

De cualquier modo, las horas pasaron sin que hubiera hecho nada, sin dormir ni descansar y sin que hubiera ni un solo cambio en Levi.

Cuando llevaba, al menos diez cafés y sin haber comido nada, Linc lo encontró dando una pequeña, cabezada contra la mesa de la cafetería.

\- Sabes que no eres un familiar más y que tenemos una habitación con camas donde puedes dormir un par de horas ¿verdad?

\- No me siento cómodo ahora mismo siendo un doctor.

Linc dejó su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó junto a su amigo.

\- No te tortures. No podías saber que Levi estaba a punto de sufrir una apendicitis tan fuerte y ocn esa fiebre. Nadia podría haberlo visto venir.

\- Si hubiera estado con él si. -  Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y respiró con fuerza. -  Estaba... Está cabreado conmigo y es normal, le hice pasar un terrible ridículo en casa de mis padres. No quería verme, no contestaba a mis llamadas. Es normal.

La mano de Linc sobre su hombro le hizo dejar de hablar, pero se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta esperando que algo pasara.

No creía en los milagros no creía que de pronto Levi entrara en la cafetería porque ya se encontraba recuperado. Pero una buena noticia no le vendría mal.

\- Levi está siendo tratado por los mejores médicos y lo sabes.

\- Lo se, pero... No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que le he decepcionado.

\- Entonces deja de torturarte y comienza a cuidar de él y ya de paso de ti mismo, porque si ahora caes tu enfermo no vas a estar ahí por él.

\- Si, tienes razón. -  Nico sonrió y miró hacia la nevera de platos preparados. -  ¿Alguna recomendación sobre lo que puedo comer?

\- Así me gusta.

*

Nico miró el teléfono en sus manos. Sabía que tenía que hacer esa llamada, porque los padres de Levi se merecían saber lo que le había pasado a su hijo. Aunque eso significara también contestar algunas preguntas incómodas sobre lo sucedido.

Levi dormía, llevaba todo el día durmiendo, despertado cada pocas horas durante unos minutos. Empapado de analgésicos para evitar los dolores y adormilado, hablaba con él o por lo intentaba, pero al final no decía nada coherente y volvía a dormirse.

Nico había pensado mucho en ello, mucho más de lo que había pensado en como hablar con sus propios padres y al final no había encontrado el modo de decirles a unos padres que su hijo estaba en el hospital.

Pero sobretodo lo que más dudaba era si decirles que en cierto modo había sido su culpa por no haber estado allí cuando Levi más le necesitaba, por culpa de una estúpida velada en casa de sus padres.

El sonido del tono del teléfono de le estaba clavando en el oído y a punto estaba de colgar cuando escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

\- Nico, ¿qué tal? Ya me estaba preocupado porque hace un par de días que no se nada de mi hijo. ¿Sabes que Levi me llama todos los días aunque no tenga nada que contarme?

\- Ehm, estoy bien. Yo estoy bien.

\- Suenas cansado muchacho. Seguro que tienes mucho trabajo.

\- Si bueno, esta semana no estoy trabajando.

\- Ah, tienes vacaciones. Genial. ¿Levi también? Seguro que si, habréis cogido unos días para estar juntos. Es raro que no me haya dicho nada. Le tienes absorbido.

Escuchar a la mujer reír de su propia broma, feliz por la vida de su hijo, casi hizo que Nico rompiera a llorar. 

Pero no lo hizo, se había prometido ni hacerlo hasta haberle contado al menos lo que le había pasado a su hijo. 

Decirlo fue fácil. Cuestión de soltar las palabras, dejarlas salir de su boca y esperar la reacción. Una reacción que de todos modos ya esperaba. 

La escuchó quedarse sin voz, escuchó el silencio y su agitada respiración. Escuchó que llamaba a su marido gimoteando y que contaba lo sucedido. 

Nico había decidido, al final no hablarle de la discusión, de la cena con sus padres. Sólo que su hijo estaba enfermo y que habían tenido que operarle. Ya tendría tiempo de que los padres de su novio le odiara, ahora lo más importante era que acudieran al hospital y vieran a su hijo.

llegaron media hora más tarde, tiempo más que suficiente para estar a solas en la habitación con Levi y poder decirle, aunque estuviera durmiendo, lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que se odiaba por lo que había pasado.

\- Tus padres están de camino. - Levi se removió en la cama y abrió ligeramente los ojos, aunque Nico dudó de que estuviera verdaderamente despierto. - Les he dicho lo que te ha pasado, les he dicho que te vas a poner bien, que en unos días estarás como nuevo, que por otro lado es la verdad. Pero tu madre está muy asustada, tu padre también pero solo he hablado con ella.

\- No me gusta asustarles. - Susurró Levi con un hilo de voz.

\- Supongo que a nadie le gusta asustar a sus padres.

\- Mi madre se preocupa tanto. Es la persona que más se ha preocupado por mi en toda mi vida. Hasta que has llegado tú. - Nico no supo que contestar, tampoco sabía si Levi esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. - Te veo borroso por los malditos analgésicos... - El muchacho se echó a reír y sonó borracho. - Yo no digo "malditos", mamá siempre dice que es una palabra muy fea y que un buen chico no debería hablar así. Pero veo que tienes esa arruga sobre la nariz, la que siempre te sale cuando algo te preocupa y estás seguro de que no vas a encontrar la solución. La pones siempre que tienes delante una operación difícil.

Nico alargó la mano desde la silla en la que estaba sentado para acariciar la frente todavía cubierta de sudor del muchacho.

\- También veo que te has sentado muy lejos y eso solo haces cuando te arrepientes de algo que has hecho o cuando necesitas que la puerta está cerca para poder salir corriendo. - Levi cerró los ojos un momento y pareció quedarse dormido, pero los abrió de nuevo. - ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo o la próxima vez que despierte no estarás aquí?

\- No digas eso, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Esta vez no.

\- ¿Está vez? 

Levi intentó incorporarse, no lo había intentado hacer desde que había despertado, así que no tenía idea de lo mucho que dolía mover el cuerpo después de la operación. Gruñó, protestó y se quejó y volvió a tumbarse.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ten cuidado o te abrirás los puntos.

\- Eso digo yo. ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Qué me he perdido y que me estás ocultando? Estaré hasta arriba de pastillas, analgésicos y otros medicamentos, pero te conozco, Nico, creo que aparte de Linc soy quien mejor te conoce en este hospital y se que me estás ocultando algo.

Le costaba respirar un poco, tanto por la fiebre como por el esfuerzo que suponía hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo. 

\- Vale, vale, te contaré lo que quieras, pero relájate, te recuerdo que te acaban de operar y necesitas descansar. 

Nico se levantó y se volvió a sentar en el borde la cama. No hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar la tensión que suponía estar allí. Sí que era cierto que podría salir corriendo por la culpa que sentía. 

Con todo lo que había pasado, todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar realmente con Levi sobre la famosa cena con sus padres, sobre como se sentía el muchacho, ni había tenido de pedirle perdón unas cuantas veces por haberle dejado y no haber estado con él cuando había sufrido el ataque.

Levi alargó la mano, pero la vía que le habían puesto no le permitió llegar muy lejos, ni tocar la mano que Nico había puesto sobre la cama, así que tuvo que ser Nico el que se acercara un poco más a él.

\- Debes pensar que soy el peor novio del mundo.

\- Si mi hijo piensa algo así, le desheredo. - Nico se volvió hacia la puerta, aunque sabía que los padres de Levi estaban de camino, no esperaba verlos y tener que enfrentarse a ellos tan pronto, sobretodo cuando había encontrado el valor de hablar con él. - No le hemos enseñado para que piense mal de nadie.

\- Lo se, lo se muy bien. - Contestó Nico con una sonrisa en los labios, esperó que Levi no se diera cuenta que su gesto era más triste que otra cosa. - Levi es un gran chico. Si no os parece mal, os dejo solos para que no haya demasiada gente en la habitación. Voy a... tengo un par de cosas que hacer en el hospital. Volveré más tarde.

Por mucho que estuviera hasta arriba de analgésicos, Levi se dio cuenta que Nico estaba escapando de la habitación, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y prefería no ser él mismo, no darle vueltas al tema y hacerse ideas, porque siempre pensaba demasiado, siempre llevaba a conclusiones y normalmente sus ideas eran exageradas.

Sin embargo, seguramente si que fue por culpa de los analgésicos o simplemente porque se trataba de su madre, dejó de pensar en Nico al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos y casi se puso a ronronear; quedarse dormido solo le llevó un par de minutos.

Cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo solo en la habitación, sus padres no estaban allí y todavía tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que Nico estaba mirando por la ventana.

Aunque no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero Levi ya conocía cada uno de los gestos de Nico, sabía cuando estaba tranquilo y sabía cuando estaba, como ahora, a punto de romperse la espalda por la tensión que producían los nervios.

\- ¿Y mis padres?

El ortopeda se dio la vuelta.

\- Dormías, no querían molestarte y se han marchado. Tu madre volverá mañana por la mañana, tu padre tiene que trabajar y vendrá cuando salga.

Levi asintió y alargó la mano, esta vez no intentó incorporarse, sabía que el dolor sería peor y Nico entendión la intención.

\- ¿Que es lo que no me estás contando? Y no se te ocurra intentar salir corriendo ahora. ¿Qué pasa?

Nico casi maldijo que Levi se encontrara mejor; por mucho que el pensamiento fuera horrible, pero si estuviera un poco más sedado por los medicamentos no se habría dado cuenta de la preocupación en su mirada.

\- Ha sido culpa mía.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- De ti, de que estés aquí, de que el apendicitis te haya ocurrido estando solo. - Levi puso mala cara, aunque Nico no sabía si era porque se le estaba pasando el efecto de los analgésicos porque estaba confundido con sus palabras. - Después de la cena en casa de mis padres estabas enfadado conmigo, es normal, yo también me habría enfadado, pero claro, tus padres son encatadores, así que no creo que se portaran nunca así conmigo. Pero después de como trataron...

\- Nico, no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso?

\- No me he ausentado por estar cabreado contigo o con tus padres. No voy a decir que me haya sentado bien, claro, pero no ha sido por eso. Estaba estudiando.

\- Es... ¿Qué?

Levi se puso colorado y Nico no se lo esperaba, al menos no que fuera por rubor. Se lo imaginaba gritándole, diciéndole que tenía que haberle defendido, mil cosas se había imaginado, pero desde luego no por vergüenza o por lo que fuera que le hacía sonreír como un niño en su primer día de colegio.

\- ¿Estás estudiando y no me has dicho nada? ¿Por qué? Te podría haber ayudado, aunque no lo parezca era uno de los empollones de mi clase, se mentían conmigo por eso.

\- Pero gustaba a las chicas tan guapo y con tu mezcla de coreano, italiano e inglés.

Nico asintió.

\- La cuestión es que me encanta estudiar y te habría echado una mano. Puedo echarte una mano, incluso ahora si todavía no has... ¿Para qué estás estudiando? ¿Es algún curso en el hospital? ¿Algo de idiomas? Sabes que soy bueno en idiomas.

Levi agarró su mano con fuerza y con un esfuerzo algo mayor de lo que realmente podía en ese momento, tiró de él para que dejara de hablar. Sonrió, no sabía como decirle lo dulce que le parecía tan preocuado por él.

No podía ni imaginar lo mal que lo debía haber pasado esos días, las horas en las que había sabido nada de él. 

No le había dicho nada, excepto que se había preocupado, pero viendo como estaba ahora, seguramente todavía no se había recuperado del susto.

\- No quería decirte nada porque no quería decepcionarte si no lo conseguía. - Nico esperó a que dijera algo más y le explicara de que estaba hablando. - Estaba pensando en mejorar mi especialidad y aunque me gusta estar en urgencia con Hunt,  creo que eso no es lo mío, no es lo qu quiero hacer a largo plazo.

\- ¿Y has averiguado que es lo que quieres hacer?

Levi asintió y su sonrisa se amplió.

\- No creas que se trata solo de estar contigo. Desde que soy tu residente y veo el trabajo que haces. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo importa lo importante que podía llegar a ser una intervención de ortopedia. Al principio me parecía que "solo" se trataba de poner los huesos en su sitio , pero estos meses, contigo, me he dado cuenta que se trata de mucho más y por eso estaba... quería ver si podía entrar en la especialización antes de decirte nada.

\- Levi, no se que decir la verdad. Yo pensaba... creía que estabas evitando por estar enfadado conmigo.

\- Desconecto el teléfono para estar concentrado.

Nico se acercó un poco más y apoyó su frente sobre la de Levi. Por primrea vez en días  respiraba con más tranquilidad.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No podría sentirme decepcionado contigo y sobretodo o porque quieras estudiar algo. ¿Ortopedia de verdad? Tienes que tener fuerza para colocar huesos en su sitio.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando blandengue?

Levi intentó darle un golpe en el pecho a Nico, pero protestó y se dejó caer en la cama, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tanto ejercicio.

\- Supongo que una vez que vuelvas a estar bien, podría entrenarte, tal vez podríamos empezar por una hora diaria para tonificar el cuerpo y fortalecer los brazos. 

\- Lo cierto es que no me siento cómodo en el gimnasio, es otro de los sitios donde siempre se metían conmigo.

Nico se acercó un poco más a Levi para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Podemos empezar trabajando en la cama. - Levi se puso tenso, por suerte, Nico no pudo ver el rubor en sus mejillas. - Tardarás uno tiempo en poder hacer deporte, pero en la cama podemos hacer las cosas más tranquilas y de paso estudiar.

Al separarse, se miraron, era increible como media ahora antes, Nico estaba asustado porque Levi estuviera enfadado con él y ahora mirarle le hacía sonreír más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero.

Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con sus padres.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico pensó que sufría un ataque al corazón cuando despertó y Levi no estaba en la cama. Se levantó de un salto y salió del dormitorio. Se detuvo un momento, escuchó, buscó ruidos en el apartamento y cuando llegaron hasta los sonidos de dedos tecleando en el ordenador, respiró con fuerza y fue hasta el salón.

La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, pleno noviembre en Seattle y el frío de fuera había convertido el cuarto de estar a algo muy cercano al Polo Norte.

La figura de Levi estaba bajo el foco de la luz de la terraza, cubierto por una manta, una taza de un líquido humeante junto al ordenador y a pesar de ser madrugada, se oía algo de música.

Nico se acercó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

\- Dime que no has olvidado que te dieron el alta ayer después de haberte operado de apendicitis y que si no recuerdo mal todavía tienes un poco de fiebre.

Levi dio in respingo y ahogó un gritito. Se volvió y se echó a reír al ver a su novio.

Nico parecía más un padre mosqueado, con esa expresión de "te he pillado haciendo algo que no debías" y Levi no pudo evitar reír.

\- No, te rías. No haces más que darme sustos. ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?

\- Lo siento. No podía dormir, estoy nervioso con lo cerca que está el examen y no quería molestarte. - Levi alargó el brazo para que Nico se acercara, levantarse por si mismo estaba fuera de toda opción. - Llevas tres noches sin pegar ojo, trabajamos en el mismo hospital, me lo han dicho. Y ahora parecías tan tranquilo, no quería molestarte.

Nico se arrodilló junto a su silla y acarició la mejilla de Levi, todavía serio.

\- No deberías moverte y mucho menos hacerlo solo. Podrías abrirte los puntos. - Bajó la mirada allí donde estaba la herida bajo la ropa y durante un segundo, temió ver una mancha de sangre porque se hubieran abierto los puntos, pero todo estaba bien. - Quieras especializarte en ortopedia y mira por donde tu novio es un experto en la materia. ¿No crees que podría ayudarte a estudiar en lugar de congelate aquí fuera?

\- Me gusta el frío, lo prefiero a los días de verano.

Nico le cogió las dos manos, volvió a tocar sus mejillas y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Estas helado ¡Y sigues teniendo fiebre! Vamos, si quieres estudiar puedes seguir haciéndolo en la cama, aunque sería mejor que durmieras y descansaras.

Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, obviamente no podía hacerlo por si mismo y Nico se preguntó como había logrado llegar hasta allí, colocar el ordenador, hacerse un café... Prefirió no pensar en ello y concentrarse en la debilidad que demostraba ahora un cuerpo dolorido, adormecido y alguien que se empeñaba en hacerse el fuerte cuando no era necesario.

Nada más ponerse en pie, el cuerpo de Levi decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por una noche, las piernas le fallaron y Nico tuvo que rodear su cintura y sostenerle.

Por fortuna, Levi era más menudo que él y pudo apoyar la frente sobre el pecho de Nico. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, sonrió, se sentía tan cómodo, tan protegido entre los brazos que le rodearon y lo enterraron contra el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Deja de hacer el cretino y deja que cuide de ti.

\- Soy interno en el hospital, soy uno más intentando encontrar su hueco. Intento demostrar que merezco estar allí, que merezco quedarme y que no soy uno más.

Nico le levantó la barbilla y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos. Sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso.

\- ¿Crees que me habría molestado en invertir tanto por "uno más"? Nunca serás uno más, porque eres el que me salvó del huracán. Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Así que vamos a la cama ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Me daría demasiada vergüenza que me llevaras en brazos después de lo que has dicho. Así que, con que me ayudes a llegar al dormitorio creo que será suficiente.

\- ¿Vas a dormir?

\- Estoy reventado. Creo que me dormiré en cuanto me siente en la cama.

*

Levi ni siquiera recordó haberse quedado dormido, como había dicho, estaba hecho polvo, ya no solo por lo cerca que estaba todavía la operación, sino porque aunque no le había dicho nada a Nico, se estaba matando para prepararse para el maldito examen de especialización.

Despertó cuando le sol ya pegaba fuerte, entraba de lleno por la ventana del dormitorio y a pesar de lo fría de la mañana, calentaba las sábanas.

Nico no estaba, parecía que se habían cambiado las tornas, aunque ahors Levi no se preocupó pensando que podía haberle ocurrido algo malo a su novio.

Intentó incorporarse. Mala idea, sobretodo después de haber pasado las últimas horas descansando u relajando el cuerpo.

Protestó. Odiaba ser básicamente un inútil que necesitaba ayuda para levantarse de la cama. Pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír y que acurrucarse entre las mantas de la cama pensando que tenía un hombre tan perfecto como Nico preocupado por él, cuidándo y protegiéndole.

No hacía mucho tiempo se estaba preguntando si realmente era gay, que si no sería una cosa pasajera, si habría algún otro hombre que alguna vez se interesaría por él.

Como había cambiado su vida en cuestión de semanas, de unos pocos meses. Antes se escondía y ahora ere feliz, antes se sentía solo y ahora sabía que tenía alguien a su lado, alguien que corría a socorrerle cuando le ocurría algo.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo Nico entrando en la habitación con una enorme bandeja en las manos. - Espero que hayas descansado porque no vamos a tener un día fácil por delante.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y entonces Levi pudo ver que estaba llena de cosas.

Obviamente había preparado un desayuno por todo lo alto, como si no supiera lo que comía o bebía por las mañanas.

Pero también había puesto una Praia montaña de libros y el portátil.

Levi se incorporó sobre sus codos con la sonrisa más reluciente y grande dibujada en sus labios.

\- Tengo preparado todo el horario para el día de hoy y no admite cambios ni sugerencias.

Sonaba tan contento, abierto y feliz que no parecía tener mucho que ver con la personalidad que Levi le conocía.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi novio?

\- En cuanto te quedaste dormido, me di cuenta que me estaba empezando a comportar como mi padre y tu lo has dicho, soy tu novio, tu compañero y quiero comportarme como tal. Además resulta que me he convertido en tu mentor desde esta mañana y voy a ser tu tutor personal para el examen que se acerca.

Levi se encontró en cuestión de dos minutos convertido en un joven príncipe al que le colocaban los cojines a la espalda, al que le preparaban el desayuno hasta el punto de ponérselo en la taza y untarle la tostada con la mantequilla y la mermelada y al que su novio-tutor-médico-enfermero no le dejaba hacer absolutamente nada.

Por si eso no fuera poco, Nico había conseguido sacar del hospital todo el equipo práctico necesario, además de un par de muñecos, para poder practicar con Levi, poder enseñarle como si de su profesor se tratara.

\- Creo que te has pasado, te vas a meter en problemas cuando se enteren que te has lleva todo esto.

\- No creo, en realidad ha sido Hunt, convencido por Linc y el resto de tus compañeros el que ha dicho que traiga las cosas aquí. Creo que nadie se cree que te fueras a quedar tranquilo en casa, descansando de baja mientras se acercaba el examen.

Levi sonrió, pasaba toda su vida en el hospital, así que todos sus compañeros le conocían mejor que sus padres en ese momento... Padres. Había pasado varios días con pastillas que no se había dado casi cuenta del paso del tiempo, excepto porque el examen se acercaba y creía que le quedaba demasiado por estudiar y prepararse.

Casi no había pensado en como había terminado su cena en casa de los padres de Nico y desde entonces no habían hablando del tema.

\- Nico.

Se había hecho la hora de comer, había pasado incluso, pero habían pasado la mañana comiendo patatas fritas, un poco de pizza que quedaba de la noche anterior y ahora los dos tenían ganas de helado, así que no tendría que cocinar hasta la hora de la cena.

El cirujano se volvió.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, no, estoy bien. Es solo que quería preguntarte un cosa. Sobre lo que pasó con tus padres y tu pensando que yo me había sentido tan mal que había desapiarecido y no quería hablar contigo. ¿Sigues enfadado con ellos? No me has dicho nada desde entonces.

Nico se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nunca he tenido una verdadera relación de padres e hijo con ellos. Bueno ya viste como son, muy estrictos, siempre serios, poco cariñosos y bueno, aunque quieren lo mejor para mi y no les importa que sea gay, prefieren no saber nada, no hablar del tema. Así que nuestras conversaciones se basan en saber sobre el hospital y mis logros allí.

\- Oh, vaya. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de relación. Casi lo contrario, unos padres que no te quitan ojo de encima y lo quieren saber todo ti.

\- No suenan mal unos padres que se preocupan por ti.

\- Dime que no has dejado de hablar con tus padres por mi culpa. - No quería sonar suplicante, pero tal vez fue por culpa de las pastillas o las horas estudiando, pero Levi estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar con claridad. - No querría haber sido un problema.

\- Tranquilo, si has hecho algo, es hacer mejor, diferente y sobretodo convertirme en alguien que sonríe.

\- Oh. - Volvió a repetir Levi, solo que esta vez sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. - Es cierto que no eres la persona que más expresivo en lo que sonreír se refiere.

-¡Hey!

Nico regresó a la cama y se hizo el ofendido, cruzado de brazos mirando a la pared. Pero Levi era su mayor debilidad, eso era algo que ya tenía muy claro desde que había pasado las horas más largas de su vida sin saber de él.

Por eso, cuando lo escuchó gemir al intentar moverse, cualquier supuesto enfado, que en realidad los dos sabían que era juego sin importancia, desapareció, se dio la vuelta y como si temiera que fuera a caer sobre la cama, le sostuvo por los hombros.

\- Estoy bien, solo... creo que me he mareado un poco.

\- Entonces mejor tumbarse y descansar, menos pasado toda la mañana estudiando. Ahora el examen puede esperar.

\- No, no puede esperar.

No quería hacerlo, pero Levi estaba tan cansado que quedó con la frente apoyada sobre el pecho de Nico.

\- Creo que no tienes mucho voto en esto. - Levi protestó o por lo menos lo intentó, porque de su garganta no salió ningún sonido inteligente, tan solo gruñido sin sentido. - Vamos, faltan unos cuantos días para el examen, tenemos tiempo para que te salga perfecto, de eso me encargo yo.

Lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a su lado. Levi suspiró y sonrió, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

Nico se lo quedó mirando un momento más, aunque en realidad podría pasarse todo el día contemplándolo; cuando se había fijado en él, cuando pensaba que podía intentar algo con él, no se había imaginado lo mucho que iba a ser capaz de cambiar su vida y lo mucho que podría llegar a quererle.

Para Nico, la palabra amor era muy grande, algo muy lejano o lo había sido hasta que había comenzado su relación en serio con Levi. Como le había dicho, debido a la familia de la que venía, decirse que se querían o simplemente lo mucho que se apreciaban, era algo queue sus dos padres veían como la representación de una debilidad y no de las positivas.

Levi estaba en lo cierto y por eso Nico dio gracias porque se hubiera quedado dormido. No había vuelto a hablar con ellos desde la famosa cena, no había sabido como enfrentarse a ellos, como decirles que estaban equivocados porque estaba verdaderamente enamorado. 

Al final tampoco les había dicho nada sobre lo sucedido a Levi, la operación y el miedo a perderle.

Pero después de lo que su novio le acababa de decir, eso de que no quería ser culpable de una mala relación con sus padres, decidió que era el momento, el verdadero momento de ser capaz de coger el móvil y llamar a su padres, sin colgar antes de que uno de los contestara.

Cogió el móvil de la mesilla, respiró con fuerza y marcó el número de su padre. 

Era fuerte, lo demostraba en el hospital, lo demostraba en la sala de operaciones y lo demostraba, como decía Levi, siendo demasiado serio la mayor parte de las veces. Era hora de demostrarlo y plantar cara al futuro, dejando atrás el pasado


	8. Chapter 8

Levi levantó de la camilla. Todavía dolía caminar, pero según le habían dicho aquella era su última revisión después de la operación... Si todo salía bien. Había tenido miedo toda la semana, el examen se acercaba, el cuerpo todavía le dolía como si acabara de someterse a la operación y con los analgésicos encima era más difícil de lo normal concentrarse en estudiar.

Sonrió, su cuerpo se había recuperado sin problemas y aunque todavía una a notar malestar durante unos días, sus compañeros, ahora sus médicos le habían dado oficialmente el alta y podía dejar a un lado cualquier tipo de medicinas.

Nico apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

\- Perdona, la cirugía de las ocho se me ha complicado.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien, Hunt dice que has sido el mejor enfermero podría haber tenido.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. - Dos enfermeras se volvieron hacia el cirujano al escuchar sus palabras. - Lo siento, no pretendía ofender.

Pero no, sirvió de nada, ya se había ganado dos enemigas en el hospital y sabía que no era buena idea hacer enemigos entre los enfermeros.

\- Me muero de hambre. - Levi fue hasta él, casi le costaba creer que ya podía caminar casi sin problemas. - Dime que tienes media hora para comer.

\- Media hora igual es decir mucho, pero creo que puedo sentarme unos minutos. ¿Qué te ha dicho Hunt exactamente?

\- La herida esta cerrada, no hay señal de infección y que pueda moverme sin mayor problema o dolor, es la mejor señal.

Toda is lo cogía por sorpresa cuando Nico lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Pero de cualquier manera, se sentía protegido y sabía que alguien como Nico no abrazaba con esa intensidad a nadie excepto a él.

Se quedó ahí, enterrado entre los brazos del cirujano. Más alto y más grande que él, Nico tenía esa capacidad especial de crear un campo de fuerza invisible, en el que no entraba ningún tipo de peligro.

\- Todavía no me has dicho cómo fue la conversación con tus padres.

Nico lo separó, pero mantuvo las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Levi.

Si a rezar no era lo suyo, tampoco lo era, compartir esa sonrisa con nadie que no fuera Levi.

No era una sonrisa de amante, mucho menos lo era de hermano o de amigo preocupado. La sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Nico era algo especial, tanto, que sólo la reservaba para Levi y aunque no se había atrevido nunca a preguntarlo en voz alta, a pesar del tiempo que hacía que ya estaban juntos, temía que fuera algo reservado para todos los tíos con los que había estado ya.

\- Hey, siento no habértelo contado antes. No es que la conversación fuera nada del otro mundo. Mis padres son como son, tienes sus ideas muy claras y fijas en lo que esperan que haga. Me pidieron perdón por haberte maltratado, pero no les gusta igualmente la idea de que esté contigo.

\- Nunca les, voy a gustar, ¿verdad?

\- No les gusta nadie. Vamos a comer antes de que alguien me reclame. - Caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor. - Si fuera por ellos, debería olvidarme de encontrar a alguien apropiado. A veces pienso que prefieren que me quede solo y me convierta en el mejor cirujano del mundo, antes de que sea realmente feliz.

Levi lo empujó contra la pared del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. Ahora fue Nico el sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

De elevó sobre las puntas de sus dedos pars ponerse a la altura de los ojos del cirujano y, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos.

\- Que bien sienta sin notar que me tiran los puntos.

\- Y te ha vuelto el color a las mejillas.

El beso que Nico le dio a continuación fue muy diferente al primero que habían compartido en ese mismo ascensor.

Se aproximó lentamente a él, primero porque no quería lastimarle, todavía temía hacerle daño por culpa de la herida. Rodeó su cintura como haría en un bar para demostrar que Levi era suyo, que nadie se le acercara y deposito un tierno y casi tímido beso en sus labios.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue Levi el que aumentó la intensidad del beso, de su contacto. Lo apretó un poco más contra la pared del ascensor y enterró sus dedos entre el cabello del cirujano.

Había desesperación en sus movimientos, le temblaban las manos y estaba a punto de dejarle sin respiración, así que Nico se vio obligado a separarse si no quería morir por asfixia.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo más Hunt? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Levi sonrió y nervioso al mismo tiempo que avergonzado, se dio la vuelta para que Nico no diera que se le encendían las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué harías si tus padres te hicieran elegir?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y otros dos médicos entraron. Ellos dos salieron y Levi aceleró el paso de camino a la cafetería.

Nico alargó el brazo y le obligó a detenerse y darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Elegir? ¿Entre ellos y tú?

Ese miedo se había instaladoen el corazón de Levi desde hacía ya tiempo, desde el mismo segundo en quehabían salido de casa de los padres de Nico y había ido creciendo un poco máscada día. 

Había conseguido esconderlo porque tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse y que en cierto le daban más miedo; que hubiera alguna complicación sobre la operación y su recuperación, el examen que estaba por llegar y que no estaba seguro de poder pasar porque no había modo de concentrarse y mil pequeñas cosas que tenían que ver con el día a día viviendo con Nico.

muchas veces se había imaginado como sería su vida si en algún momento lograban dar ese gran paso e irse a vivir juntos; pero llevaban poco tiempo juntos, habían comenzado su relación y hacía apenas dos meses que se lo habían dicho a todos. El mismo tiempo que hacía que Levi había dicho en voz alta que era gay y que estaba enamorado.

Vivir juntos parecía algo muy lejano, que su apendicitis había hecho posible y real. Nico lo había instalado en su apartamento porque era mucho mejor que el pequeño piso donde vivía él y le permitía cuidarle, incluso si tenía que cogerse días de fiesta.

Pero todo se había ido solucionando, la convivencia se había convertido en algo perfecto, Levi se dejaba cuidar, aunque Nico no le habría permitido hacer otra cosa, su cerebro había conseguido superar la somnolencia provocada por los analgésicos y parecía que todos los apuntes del examen se iban quedando en su cabeza.

Así, de la noche a la mañana, al despertarse, se había dado cuenta que si Nico arreglaba las cosas con sus padres, siendo unas personas tan rígidas, tal vez le hacían elegir, tal vez le ponían entre la espada y la pared de un modo contra el que Nico no podía luchar y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus condiciones o peor aún, tal vez se daba cuenta que tenían razón, que estar a su lado era lo mejor que podía hacer y terminaba por dejarle.

\- Mis padres me conocen lo bastante como para no hacerme eso. 

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre ellos, porque los dos sabían, que en realidad, los padres de Nico habían hecho justo eso durante la cena. Le habían hecho elegir, le habían mostrado la mala idea que sería para él estar con alguien como Levi.

Seguramente Nico no quería pensar en ello, después de todo, se trataba de sus padres y no quería imaginar que quisieran hacerle mal.

\- Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

Nico tiró de Levi y lo abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Si quieren que me aleje de ti, si quieren que te deje entonces no saben que es lo mejor para mi. Ya soy un de los mejores en mi campo y ellos quieren que sea el mejor. Piensan que preocuparme por enamorarme, o si pierdo el tiempo con quien sea, entonces no estaré concentrado en llegar a serlo.

Cuando un grupo de enfermeras pasó a su lado y se echó a reír por lo bajo, se separaron. Una cosa era que todo el hospital supiera que estaban juntos y otra muy diferente ser la pareja de la que todos hablaran por sus conversaciones privadas en público.

\- He invertido mucho en esto.

\- Lo dices como si yo fuera un negocio. - Contestó Levi mientras entraban en la cafetería.

\- En cierto modo lo eres. Eres un negocio de por vida, uno que tengo que cuidar y proteger si quiero que dure para siempre. - Levi le escuchó en silencio mientras se movían por la fila cogiendo los platos y la bebida. - Encontraré competidores que llamarán tu atención y tengo que ser mejor que ellos. 

Levi se echó a reír pensando que estaba bromeando, pero al ver que se mantenía completamente serio, se dio cuenta que no era así; después de todo ya sabía que Nico no era la persona con mayor sentido del humor del mundo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Hablas de mi como si fuera... que se yo, como si fuera alguien realmente especial.

\- Supongo que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que lo eres.

Levi casi se atragantó con el bocado de carne que intentaba comer al escuchar aquello. Desde luego no se lo esperaba y menos se esperaba que Nico se le quedara mirando con tanta determinación.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que vas a ser el mejor cirujano de ortopedia al que habré entrenado en cuanto saques ese examen con matrícula de honor. 

Levi siguió comiendo sin levantar la vista de su plato. O bien Nico lo hacía a posta porque sabía lo nervioso que le ponía escuchar esas cosas o bien simplemente estaba siendo completamente sincero y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Entonces tus padres no te han desheredado? - Decidió preguntar Levi para cambiar un poco el tema y evitar que nuevos piropos le sacaran todavía más colores.

\- No, tranquilo, soy su único hijo y han invertido demasiado ellos en mi. Están enfadados, molestos diría yo, peo estoy seguro que les pasará cuando te conozcan un poco mejor. - El busca de Nico comenzó a sonar y bufó. - Se acabó el descanso.

Como si fuera lo más normal que hacía todos los días, Nico se incorporó en la mesa, se apoyó con la dos manos y le dio un beso en los labios a Levi.

\- No me esperes, tengo que otra operación y no se cuanto tardaré. Vete a casa y descansa, pero no estudies demasiado que ya lo tienes todo controlado. 

\- Vale...

Aturdido por un cariño al que no estaba acostumbrado Levi se quedó mirando a su novio mientras este se marchaba a grandes y rápidas zancadas por la puerta. 

Suspiró y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano. 

No creía haber estado jamás enamorado como lo estaba en ese moento, ni siquiera había creído que verdaeramente había llegado a enamorarse de alguien en su vida. Con lo que había tardado en reconocerse a sí mismo que le gustaban los hombres y después de un par de desastrosas relaciones con chicas, tenía claro que lo suyo no era el amor, lo suyo no eran los sentimientos.

Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que su problema había sido siempre no enamorarse de la persona adecuada, no mirar en la dirección correcta y no ver en los ojos de nadie la forma en la que Nico le miraba.

Ahora lo tenía claro, con todo lo que había pasado, conociendo a los respectivos padres, su paso por el hospital como paciente, el miedo de Nico y sus propios miedos, ahora tenía claro que lo suyo era de verdad, lo que sentía por Nico y lo que hacía pocos minutos había llegado a la conclusión de lo que Nico sentía por él.

Se querían, los dos estaban enamorados y los dos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta por estar al lado del otro.

Sonrió, se sentía feliz y lo que era más importante, sentía que merecía ser feliz, no solo por el trabajo, no solo por estar convirtiéndose en un buen cirujano, sino porque tenía derecho a estar con alguien que le hiciera sentir especial.

Miró el reloj, era cierto, era hora de volver a casa y ponerse a estudiar. Aunque todavía no estaba del todo preparado, el examen estaba muy cerca y quería estar tranquilo de que lo tenía todo controlado.

Justo cuando se puso delante del volante para marcharse, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no reconoció el número.

\- ¿Eres Levi verdad? Espero no molestarte.

\- Disculpe pero...

\- Oh vaya, es verdad no me he presentado, que maleducado por mi parte. Supongo que mi voz cambia mucho por teléfono y no me has reconocido. Soy Jackie, la madre de Nico, ¿Podemos hablar?


	9. Chapter 9

Levi sintió que dejaba de respirar al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

No se sentía un hombre fuerte y valiente por naturaleza, pero en el hospital y moviéndose entre las urgencias había aprendido a controlar los nervios y sus miedos.

La madre de su novio, después de todo lo que había pasado, era algo completamente diferente.

Nunca había tenido una suegra, pero había escuchado suficientes historias como para tener miedo, sobretodo a esta suegra en concreto.

\- ¿Sigues ahí muchacho?

La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a su coche.

\- Si señora, aquí estoy.

\- Perfecto. Entonces quiero que me escuches, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - Levi temió lo peor, la amenaza, la elección, te doy dinero a cambio de que dejes en paz a mi hijo o cualquier cosa por el estilo. - Los dos queremos a Nico ¿verdad? De diferente forma, pero ambos le queremos.

\- Si, adoro a su hijo, nunca he conocido a nadie como él. - Levi escuchó lo que parecía la voz de la mujer asintiendo. - Antes de que me diga nada, yo quiero decirle que estoy enamorado de su hijo y que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Se que probablemente no soy el más indicado para él...

\- Eres perfecto para Nico. - Levi se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso, por muchos discursos que se había preparado para ese momento, de pronto no sabía que decir. - Estaba tan preocupada en hacer a mi hijo el médico perfecto, el cirujano perfecto, que me olvidé de comprobar que llegara a ser un hombre lleno de sentimientos, como tu. Tal vez no llegues a ser un cirujano tan espectacular como él, - Levi asumió que a pesar de sus palabras, la mujer le estaba diciendo cosas buenas. - Pero ahora veo que lo que siente por ti, le está, convirtiendo en un buen hombre.

\- Gracias... ¿Significa eso que ustedes aceptan lo nuestro?

\- Bueno, digamos que hemos comenzado nuestra relación con el pie equivocado o con ningún pie en realidad y eso casi nos ha hecho perder a nuestro hijo.

Nico apenas había dicho nada sobre sus padres desde que Levi había despertado en el hospital. Por más que le preguntaba, apenas conseguía sacarle dos palabras antes de que cambiara de tema.

\- Lo siento, nunca ha sido mi intención separarles, no le he pedido eso, jamás lo haría.

\- Lo imaginaba, no eres ese tipo de hombre, no creo que Nico se fijara en alguien así y por eso también admiro a mi hijo. Yo miro el currículum, él solo vio tu corazón. - Levi tragó saliva, se sentía como un completo idiota, escuchando y sin saber qué decir. - Oímos lo que te pasó, queríamos preguntar por ti, asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

\- Nico les llamó. Después de avisar a mis padres. Espero que no les dijera nada algo que les hiciera sentir culpables, yo se que no...

\- No, tranquilo. Nico solo nos contó lo ocurrido, estaba asustado, muy preocupado por ti. Creo que nunca olvidaré lo alterado que escuché a mi hijo aquella noche y nunca lamentaré lo suficiente no haber estado en la sala de espera a su lado. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarnos por como te hemos tratado sin tan siquiera conocerte?

Levi aguantó el aire durante un momento y se quedó mirando al aparcamiento que tenía delante. Sabía lo que quería decir, claro que que si, pero al mismo temía que el discurso de aquella mujer tuviera una segunda parte parte, otra intención más allá de lo que parecía ser una sincera disculpa por parte de la madre de su novio.

\- Lo cierto es que no siento motivo alguno para perdonarles. No tengo hijos... todavía, así que no se lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de protegerles. Entiendo que me han visto como una distracción para Nico, pero me gustaría demostrarles que lo nuestro va en serio, que...

\- No te preocupes por eso, muchacho. No solamente Nico nos ha contado todo sobre ti, sobre vosotros. Hemos visto lo mal que lo ha pasado durante tu convalecencia en el hospital. 

Levi sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar eso. Había pasado varios días, no recordaba el tiempo exactamente, inconsciente o fuera de combate con la fiebre y los analgésicos, así que no había sido muy consciente de como habían sido esos días para Nico. Él despertaba y se lo encontraba allí, cuando se quedaba dormido, estaba allí, cualquier cosa que había necesitado, Nico estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera, el turno que hubiera tenido.

Nico parecía seco y bastante borde con casi todo el mundo, escondía su verdadera personalidad y estaba seguro de protegerse así. Pero con él, era todo lo contrario. Nico no soportaba que lo dijera en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que el cirujano era un enorme cachorrillo que se derretía cuando Levi estaba cerca.

\- Solo llamaba para saber si estarías dispuesto a volver a nuestra casa, a cenar de nuevo con nosotros y con Nico. 

\- ¿Lo han hablado ya con él?

\- La verdad es que no. Queríamos estar seguros de que estabas cómodo con la situación, con volver a retomar las cosas donde las dejamos y permitir que te conozcamos.

\- Me encantaría, no quiero ser un obstáculo para la relación entre ustedes y su hijo.

\- Perfecto, entones hablaré con Nico y ya puedes darte por invitado de nuevo a nuestra casa, solo que esta vez, la velada será muy diferente.

Levi se recostó en su asiento en cuanto terminó su conversación con la mujer.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que casi había dejado de respirar por completo mientras hablaba con ella, pero sobretodo mientras la escuchaba. Había temido lo peor, había imaginado, porque había visto muchas películas, que decidía pagarle para alejarle de su hijo, pero bajo ningún concepto había imaginado una disculpa por parte de alguien como ella.

*

Nico llegó tarde aquella noche al apartamento y por mucho que le había dicho a Levi que se fuera a dormir porque todavía tenía que descansar. Pero no pudo, no después de aquella llamada telefónica y no sin saber si Nico había hablado también con sus padres y saber lo que había pasado.

Le preparó la cena, no era difícil, Nico no solía comer gran cosa por la noche y un buen sandwich de queso con pan bien tostado le hacía sentir bien. Junto a ello le preparó una infusión. había tenido una operación que había durado casi todo el día y seguramente necesitaba relajarse.

\- ¿Todavía estás en pie?

\- Quería verte y saber como había ido el día.

Nico se detuvo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se volvió hacia Levi para mirarle con gesto extrañado.

\- Ha pasado algo ¿verdad? - Fue hasta Levi con dos largas y rápidas zancadas y le agarró de los flancos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido fiebre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

\- NIco para.

\- No y no paro y por mucho que sonrías no vas a hacerme pensar diferente.

\- Nico, estoy bien. - Levi levantó las manos y alcanzó el rostro del cirujano. Desde la primera vez que se habían besado, cuando Levi lo hacía, cuando lo hacía, siempre lograba cogerle por sorpresa, lo dejaba petrificado durante los primeros segundos, para luego darse cuenta que se derretía, que su cuerpo dejaba de estar tan tenso. Más bien soy yo el que está preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Tu preocupado por mi? No es la primera vez que tengo una operación especialmente complicada.

\- ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

El rostro de Nico cambió radicalmente, incluso aunque no le hubiera contestado con palabras, le había dado la respuesta con la mirada.

\- Ah, así que se trata de eso. Mi madre ha conseguido comerte la cabeza.

\- ¿Comerme? No, tu madre quería disculparse conmigo e invitarme a cenar a su casa, contigo, otra vez.

\- Te aseguro que mi madre no pide perdón y si lo hace es porque tiene un as bajo la manga.

Nico fue hasta la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón, se sentó en uno de los taburtes y en unos pocos bocados dio por terminado el sandwich. Levi permaneció en silencio y le dejó con sus pensamientos, la mujer había sonado tan sincera que no se había imaginado que tuviera un plan escondido en sus palabras.

dejó pasar el rato, que Nico se diera una ducha, que se cambiara de ropa y le acompañó a la cama.

Si lo pensaba bien el cirujano no le había contado apenas nada sobre sus padres, sobre el tipo de persona que eran y a excepción de aquella complicada noche, cenando con ellos no tenía más conocimiento de como eran en realidad.

se tumbó al lado de Nico y se apoyó sobre su brazo para mover darse la vuelta y mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? Hoy tu madre, hablando con ella, me ha parecido una mujer encantadora y razonable. No ha habido nada que me haya hecho pensar que...

\- No nos lo van a poner fácil. - Nico sonrió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta también, parar devolver la mirada a Levi. - Mi madre todavía me recuerda que hice el ridículo llorando en el funeral de mi abuela. Sobretodo mi madre solo piensa en como alguien se vuelve más blandengue por culpa de los sentimientos, por querer a otras personas, por estar enamorado. ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Nada, solo que les entiendo y que aunque no tengo hijos todavía...

\- Oh mierda, el discurso de los hijos. Se lo has puesto en bandeja. - Nico se echó a reír, aunque Levi no entendía donde estaba el chiste que uno de los dos había dicho. - Mis padres odian la idea de los nietos, no hay distracción más terrible en sus pesadillas que imaginarme siendo padre y tu les has dicho que quieres ser padre, que vas a ser padre. Mi madre habrá hecho en seguida dos más dos y claro, si tu y yo nos queremos, estamos juntos, si seguimos juntos, al final me convencerás para tener hijos, porque claro en teoría yo no quiero tener hijos.

Igual que los besos dejaban congelado siempre a Nico, el sexo o la cercanía del sexo quitaba cualquier otra cosa de su cabeza.

Por eso, Levi se movió rápido, no tan rápido como le gustaría pero lo bastante para lograr quedar sentado sobre el vientre de Nico y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho.

Se hizo el silencio, se miraron y la sonrisa de Levi era algo inesperado para Nico que mientras hablaba iba esteando un poco más preocupado sobre lo que podía esperar de sus padres después de aquella conversación con Levi.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Has dicho "si nos queremos". Yo se que te amo, pero todavía no me has dicho lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi. Tienes remordimientos por lo que me pasó, por eso estás...

\- Levi, te adoro, te quiero como no creía poder querer a nadie nunca. Sabes que intenté alejarme de ti porque eras...

\- Ya, ya, era virgen y eso era un problema para ti.

Nico alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Levi y sonrió por fin.

\- Eso es lo único de lo que me habría arrepentido si no te hubieras lanzado en aquella ambulancia. Pensar que podría estar con el tío más increíble de este mundo y haber sido tan estúpido de dejarlo escapar cuando podía enseñarle todo.

Como odiaba Levi ruborizarse tanto cuando Nico le decía aquellas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo invisible para hombres y mujeres, que alguien como Nico dijera esas cosas sobre él, todavía era una novedad.

\- Y... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos? 

Eso si que le hizo ruborizarse de verdad, no era la primera vez que pensaba en la idea tener niños, pero nunca había tenido a la persona adecuada a su lado. 

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero...

\- ¡No! - Levi intentó levantarse, apartarse del cuerpo de Nico y salir corriendo, pero el cirujano le sostuvo con ambas manos sobre sus muslos y clavó sus ojos rasgados sobre los suyos. - No... ahora no... no estamos preparados para algo así. - Nico no dejó de mirarle, tan serio, tan concentrado en no perder un detalle de él y de lo que decía que a Levi solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa más, con el miedo a la respuesta. - No te voy a mentir, llevamos poco tiempo, pero ya me he visto teniendo una familia contigo... solo contigo. ¿Y tu? ¿te imaginas teniendo hijos conmigo?


End file.
